Pint Sized Detective And Sewing Needles
by Z.A.G
Summary: When Kanji Tatsumi becomes a witness; he becomes a target and it's up to Naoto to keep the witness, and herself, alive to solve the case. Forced to become a bodyguard for a man twice her, she must keep her composure and the situation under control. AU
1. Prologue

Well hello, my lovelies. You've come across my new fanfic here. To understand the fanfic please read the following message regarding it:

This fanfic takes place in a universe where the investigation team never met or banded together. The events of the game never happened. This also takes place some years after they finish highschool so the characters are in their early twenties. Since the events of the game never happened, that implies that each of the characters never faced their 'true selves' and have continue to grow-up with their problems. I'm taking quite a few liberties with this story but I should be able to maintain characterization just fine. If not… well… whatever. Hopefully you will all enjoy it once more. Thank you once again to my lovely Beta reader. :)

Prologue

The streets were empty in the dark hour of the evening. The chill of the night went unnoticed to the woman as she maneuvered through the alleys of Okina. She sought safety in the tight corridors. The idea was to keep away from open areas and out of the surveillance of her pursuer.

Breathless…

She had been fleeing for nearly an hour. Her lungs burned, her heart raced, and her eyes darted back and forth as she frantically searched for safety. Her heels had long since been discarded, and she left her feet at the mercy of the hard pavement. The pads of her feet were sore and bruised, but she hadn't the time or liberty to concern herself with such things. The hair on the back of her neck stood on end, and she knew her short relief was now at an end. She pressed forward, and darted down the alley without concern of how loud her footfalls were. He, whoever the man was, had tracked her this entire time.

A quick turn to the right led her to smack into an unsuspecting bystander. Whoever the person was didn't topple over, but she did. She quickly glanced behind her for signs of the one following her. The innocent bystander cursed for a moment before his rough voice carried through the haze of fear and drifted into her ears as a voice of concern. Her legs burned from the exertion they've been through, and it felt as though lead weights have been tied to them.

That's the thing about running for you life. You don't stop. Not for anything. Once you do, your body recalls that it's not used to so much exertion and it attempts to shut down. An outstretched hand falls in front of her face and caused her eyes to drift up to the man's. Bleach blonde hair is the first thing she took note of. The second is the piercings. Third is the annoyance etched across the man's features. Normally, a person of such intimidating presence would be one she'd avoid, but right now she would take help where she could find it.

"H-help." Her voice is hoarse. She long since exhausted her vocals. One shaking hand reached forward and grasped the man's hand. She felt his hand wrap around her own, and for a moment there was a fleeting feeling of hope…safety…reassurance. Then something whistled through the air inches away from her head. The innocent bystander laid forth another set of curses before she felt him pull her to her feet and forced her to run with him hand in hand.

He led her through the maze of alleys. The plastic bag in his free hand shuffled with each hurried footfall, and after a few moments, he tossed it to the side. His breathing is soon labored as much as her own but his legs are stronger, full of energy, and ready for a night of running. She can't say the same for her own as her footfalls begin to shake and become uncertain with stumbling steps.

Her legs finally gave out despite the fear of being caught. She considered a moment to tell her would-be-savior to go on without her, as she didn't wish to put another person in harm's way for trying to help her. She can't get the words to leave her mouth because she's too tired and too filled with the desire to go on living. He simply hoisted her up in his arms, and she's cradled to his chest as he continued to run and search for aid or a safe haven.

Her hands curl into the leather jacket he's wearing, and she attempted to hide further in his chest. She only realized after a few moments that he's been cursing in between shouting for help. No one seemed to hear him or they simply didn't care about what was going on in Okina because no one responded back to his calls. Just like no one responded back to her own when she had cried for help.

She drifted in and out of consciousness for the next ten minutes. The sound of a door closing is what pulled her back into the world, and she found herself within a building. She's still being carried, and her eyes can't focus on anything in the dark. She heard her would-be-savior speak about the place being abandoned and that it would offer them a place to hide until morning.

Hide…

It was an idea. A concept that seemed so foreign to her after the night she had. To hide meant that they could get away… could fool their pursuer. She had tried her luck at hiding before but no matter where she tried, she just couldn't seem to get away. She didn't have the heart… no… the energy to tell him this. Maybe she was wrong, maybe she simply hadn't tried hard enough to hide, and maybe this would actually work. He led her to the second floor. She knew this because she can just make out the stairs that he's carrying her up. The musty smell teased her senses as dust floated in the air.

It isn't until he dubbed a closed room as a safe place that he finally put her down. She's too weak to do much more than lay on the floor. The jacket he offered her as a blanket did very little to make her feel warm or reassured.

"Name's Kanji." He said to her, and she can only nod her head to show that she heard him. She did not offer up a name because she's too tired and frightened to speak. "I'mma keep down below and make sure the bastard doesn't get up'ere if he managed to follow us." And with that he moved away.

She tried to voice her concern with splitting up, and she wanted nothing more than for her would-be-savior to stay where he was. She didn't speak-out these thoughts though. Something told her that if she does speak, her pursuer would somehow hear her voice from across the city and know their exact location. And so, she kept silent. Her tired body remained planted on the floor, but her mind that had been so weary just minutes ago was now wide awake to keep an ear or eye out for anything unusual.

For a moment, she made a silent wish that she still had her purse and her cellphone. That she hadn't dropped the purse in her panic to get away. She'd be able to call someone for help. She would be able to call her boyfriend to race from Inaba to come save her. She wouldn't be stuck with a strange man trying to reassure her that everything will be fine. She wished that she hadn't gotten into an argument with her boyfriend earlier in the day that caused her to go to Okina alone. She wished she could just rest and not be scared anymore.

Her eyes dart to the door as his footfalls drew closer. He was coming back. Had he changed his mind and decided to stick together? It would be safer for both of them. Perhaps he had barricaded the entrance. Perhaps he should barricade the two of them in this room. If she could gather the willpower to speak, perhaps she'll tell her would-be-savior this plan. The door opened, and she made an attempt to sit up to pass along the idea.

And suddenly everything is dark, silent, and she found eternal rest with her death.


	2. 01: The Suspect

Greetings and salutations everyone. I bring this update to you while I'm at the Steampunk World Fair convention. Apparently there is internet in the hotel room. Many thanks to my Beta Reader once more. Never had one before on my past fics and I'm finding it to be an irreplaceable asset. As I'm on vacation at the moment, many apologies if my next update may take a wee bit longer. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter.

_Inaba Case File 01: The Suspect_

Theft, murder, rape, missing persons – there was a large list of cases that I've worked in my career. I like to believe that my time is valuable and that I can't simply take every case that falls into my lap. Unfortunately, the fact of the matter is, I do not have many cases coming my way. It takes quite a bit a bit before people will turn to me and seek help. Every police force likes to believe that they are capable of solving all cases on their own without any aid from an outside group. They are supposed to have the proper training and equipment for anything that happens in their town or city.

The police department in Inaba is a very male dominated force and as such, it has to deal with a large sense of pride. To seek aid or even the simple mention of it is viewed as something is being performed inadequately by the police force. Seeking help tends to give a strong blow to such pride, and it causes tempers to flare. Being that I've chosen to take on the career of a private detective, I have gathered enough experience in my time that I am already used to unfriendly welcomes and cold shoulders. I don't tend to stick my nose in a case that's fresh. I usually wait and believe that members of the police force are able to take care of things on their own.

The fact that I was in Inaba was completely coincidental. I had arrived two days before the murder on a personal errand. Visiting my family. It had nothing to do with any cases going on in Inaba. However, the problem with being a Shirogane is that you tend to be unable to arrive in places without someone knowing it; more importantly the press. When you have a very promising track record of solved cases under your belt, people tend to talk, notice, and desire to meet with you. It has both made advancements in my career helpful and became a burden.

Back to the point at hand, as stated, I don't involve myself in a fresh case. Only under certain circumstances will I actually stick my nose in. Having the mayor personally request you to look into a case is a special circumstance. I could have done without all the small talk he had to insist on before requesting my aid however.

My arrival at the Inaba police station had caused a bit of unease. Tensions were already on the rise due to the recent murder, and my immediate involvement likely caused them to think that the mayor felt they were inadequate for the upcoming task at hand. I had received a number of stares on my way in, and had an unpleasant conversation with Detective Dojima-san before he allowed me access to the case file.

"We already have a suspect, Shirogane." Detective Dojima mentioned while I was looking over the file, "You wasted your time coming in. I have a couple of my men picking the suspect up now."

"Who do you have as a suspect?" There wasn't a name in the file that I could find. I'm not used to working with inadequate information, but I'm also not used to being on a case so early on either.

"A man named Kanji Tatsumi. We've had trouble with him for years – usually small things. Supposedly, he's involved in some gang these days."

The name is unfamiliar to me. "What makes him a suspect?" Dojima's response was to toss a sealed plastic bag onto the desk. Inside was a black coat.

"We already have hair samples and prints from him in our system. Didn't take long to find a match."

"I see." I glanced up from the file and the evidence, "Any idea on motivation?"

Dojima grunted, "For a guy like that? Probably didn't need much. They're running a rape kit on the victim." That was an understandable step. In the file I had read, there was heavy bruising formed around the victims neck that indicated that she had been strangled; obviously, that had not been what killed her because the attacker shot her. The victim's attacker had either attempted strangulation and when that failed, shot her; however, seeing how a majority of assaults on women tend to lead to rape, it was now common practice to run tests. It could lead to acquiring DNA, and in a sense, strong evidence to be used against the suspect. Dojima turned and made his way towards the door, "Oh, and the boyfriend is here waiting to be questioned. Since the mayor insists on you leading the case, I leave the questioning up to you."

He is clearly unhappy with working with me. I closed the file and rubbed my temple lightly. Dojima-san had two reasons with having a problem with me taking the lead on the case. The first being that I came on so early, the second being that I'm less then half his age. Being someone that's only twenty-two years old with a track record as long as mine is lightly a large annoyance to someone like Detective Dojima.

I collected the files for the case and carried them with me as I left to meet with the victim's boyfriend. He was in the interrogation room waiting. When I stepped in, he didn't do so much as glance up from his vacant stare on the table's surface. As I enter the room, I saw a young man who just lost quite a bit over the last night. "Yosuke Hanamura?" I called for attention.

His head snapped right up, and he met my gaze with his bloodshot eyes. He had likely been grieving for the past few hours. If I recall correctly, the victim's family had been notified of what happened to her only seven hours ago. A very fresh case indeed.

"Y-yeah."

I slid in the seat in front of him. I took a moment to smooth my hands over my work shirt. I didn't want to appear too anxious for the next line of questioning. "You have my condolences for your loss sir. My name is Naoto Shirogane. I have a few questions."

"Who killed Saki?" He immediately snapped. I didn't react or flinch even when he slammed his hands on the table. "What kind of bastard did it?"

"We're working on that now. Please sit down, Mr. Hanamura." He took a seat and his hands were lost in his hair. "I need to know where you were last night."

"Me? I was home."

"Do you have any witnesses that can vouch for you?"

"N-no. I live… lived with Saki. We moved in together a couple of months ago."

"Her disappearance last night didn't cause for alarm?"

He shook his head, "Not really. We… we've been having a rough patch. Uh… got into a big argument. I figured she went to her folks."

"What was the nature of the argument?" He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. I lifted a brow. "Mr. Hanamura?"

"Does it matter?" He sounded so small and uncertain. It really was a pity that in my line of work I couldn't show any form of sympathy.

"I'll know when you tell me."

"I…I don't know really. I made some stupid joke about how she should make a sandwich and it blew up in my face and god… the last thing we got to say to each other was over something so stupid."

So… he decided to make some sort of sexist remark towards his girlfriend whom he was in a rough patch with in their relationship. 'Idiot' was a word that came to mind that I neglected to write down or voice. I also felt a bit of annoyance to the man for the fact that he would even consider making such a comment towards a woman, but I let that feeling go by the waste side. I have no reason to feel that way.

"Do you know of anyone that would want to harm you or her?" Just because Saki was killed, it didn't necessarily mean it wasn't directed at Mr. Hanamura. He shook his head in response however. "Did she mention anything about any strange individuals following or approaching her recently?" Again he shook his head. "Do you know of anyone that would attack her?"

"Attack?"

"Rape." I decided to clarify.

"S-she was raped?"

"We aren't certain but we are running tests. There was bruising that indicates that there was a struggle."

"Uh… what kind of bruising?"

"There was bruising around her neck. As far as I'm aware, there wasn't much else."

"O-oh…"

My intuition told me that something was a bit off. "Mr. Hanamura?"

"Uh… yeah."

"Is there something you wish to inform us with before the test results arrive." A confession. Perhaps I just found different primary suspect. It wouldn't be the first case where a relationship ended with murder. It wouldn't explain how Kanji Tatsumi was involved though.

"Uh… th-that bruising isn't anything."

"Can you clarify?"

He was doing a terrible job at keeping a poker face. With all his shifting he did in his chair, and his refusal to look me in the eye…it all pointed toward something he was uncomfortable with or guilt.

"Saki… uh… we...man… this is embarrassing." I crossed my arms over my chest and waited patiently. "She liked to play around…?"

"I'm afraid you'll have to be precise."

"She liked it rough, okay? Come on, you're a dude, you know…"

I pressed my lips into a fine line. "And the bruising around her neck is…?"

"From me." He held up his hands to express his point, "Sometimes she liked to be ch-choked. It was kind of weird but…" He shrugged off the last bit before rubbing his eyes, and his face did a remarkable job of changing to the same color as the whites of his eyes after crying for the amount of time he has.

I resisted the urge the rub my own eyes in aggravation. While that wrote off the bruising on the neck, that is if what Yosuke Hanamura said is true, that didn't necessarily take him off the hook completely. "Thank you for your time Yosuke Hanamura. As this case is still opened, I must ask you to refrain from leaving Inaba without notifying the proper channels."

"Yeah. No problem. Just…" He paused for a moment as he tried to compose himself a little better, "…just make sure you catch the bastard who killed Saki."

"That's what I'm here for." I collected my belongings and left him in the room. I'll likely need to question the victim's parents as well, but I might leave that to someone else that's on the case. There likely wouldn't be much to go on from the parents; especially if the victim went straight to Okina after her fight with Mr. Hanamura.

I was on my way back to the office that was loaned to me when Detective Dojima caught me, "Got Tatsumi. He's being brought into the building now." I nodded my head. A moment after Dojima walked off, I could hear excessive cursing and struggling coming from some man that was being brought in. Based on what little I heard of Tatsumi from Dojima-san, I surmised he would have to be my primary suspect.

I walked around the corner and found a large blonde male struggling against four officers. He certainly fit the description of a gang member considering the bleached hair, multiple piercings, clothing, and all around loud personality. His left eye was sporting a fresh shiner as well. I wondered whether he had he gotten it from a fight or he had acquired it from one of the officers. They eventually got him into another interrogation room, and one of the four officers remained outside the room as the other three took care of securing Tatsumi on a chair. I walked up to the female officer.

"Did you have trouble bringing him in?"

She lifted her cap off and wiped her brow, "Boy, did we ever. I think one of them was about to shoot him and call it done. Man's an ox, but nothing I couldn't handle with a quick kick."

I glanced through the window and noted the growing shiner once more before turning to the officer again, "The black eye was you?"

"Oh yeah. He threw two of the officers right across the room. Guess I was too fast for him though because he didn't even have a chance when he saw me. Didn't even lay a hand on me."

"I see. What is your name?"

"I'm Chie Satonaka. You're that Shirogane fellow right?"

"Yes I am. Good work Officer Satonaka. Do you know anything about the suspect?"

"Uh… Not really. Not anything that isn't through the grapevine. Supposedly, he's the leader of some bad gang that's been terrorizing Inaba. I think he has a relative in the residential district."

"I'll be sure to look into it. Thank you."

"Oh! Well, I guess it's not important." I simply stared at her and silently pressed her to continue on anyway, "Well… I don't think I caught him off guard. It was more like he just refused to fight back with me."

"Pardon?"

She shrugged, "He was pretty rough with the guys, but didn't raise a hand at me is all I'm saying. I thought it was a little strange considering this guy's rep. Anyways, I got to go file out the report. If you need anything else, come find me."

"Very well. Thank you again." It was certainly food for thought.

I went back to the office I borrowed, and grabbed the evidence Dojima-san had handed me earlier. I took a few minutes before I headed to Tatsumi, so that he would have time to cool off before the interrogation. Outside of the room, two guards were positioned and I could see through the two-way mirror that Kanji had been restrained to his seat. It didn't take being a detective to see that the man was unhappy with the situation and still as angry as when he was brought in. I gave a brief nod to the guards and they allowed me to pass into the room.

The atmosphere was thick with tension inside the room as it often feels when I deal with a potential murderer. I am not a large individual and I've often been described as 'small' or 'petite', but even while he is seated, I could tell Kanji Tatsumi was a very large. He probably even weighed more than twice my weight. I tossed the bag holding his coat on the table directly in front of him as my silent greeting, and I took a seat. I watched for signs in his reactions.

When he glanced down at the coat, he stared at it for a few moments with a sense of wonder before the scowl returned to his face. He shifted in his seat and tested the cuffs. I had no need to be concerned with him breaking free however.

"I expect you know why you've been brought in." I clasped my hands together and stared him down. He continued to just simply shoot dirty looks in my direction, "Tatsumi, Kanji. It is within your legal rights to ask for an attorney if you don't have one."

"Ain't got one. Don't want one. Ain't done nothin' wrong."

Ah, this tactic was going to be used. I've had suspects before who refused to have an attorney because they were convinced that not asking for one would be proof enough that they were 'innocent'. It never worked really. Most realize midway through a conversation that they are better off with one after all.

"You do realize that you are the prime suspect for a murder, do you not?"

"That what it is?" He rolled his eyes at the comment. It was a very unusual reaction indeed. "You assholes end up pointin' a finger in my direction every time sumthin' happens. And in the end you find out you ain't got nothin' on me cuz I've done nothin'."

Detective Dojima had mentioned that they had multiple problems with Kanji Tatsumi. I had wondered why they hadn't arrested the man already if he had caused such a disturbance on different occasions. Perhaps this Tatsumi fellow was able to avoid leaving enough evidence in the past that may pin the guilt on him. My involvement in this case may have been needed to begin with after all if that were the case. I pulled out a couple of photos of the victim from the case file and laid them out in front of him.

"Do you know this woman?"

There was something there—a change in emotion hidden behind his veil of anger. It was slight, but I was trained to catch the slightest of changes. I'm not sure what I had seen but the fact that there had been a reaction at all pointed to…something. "She's… dead?"

"She was murdered last night. Did you know her?"

"No." I lifted my brow. Obviously I didn't believe him.

"Her body was found wrapped in this jacket, and I expect you are familiar with it."

"It's mine."

"So… how did your jacket end up wrapped around the victim when you don't know her?" He dropped his gaze to the photos once more and continued to stare at each of them once more. "I'd advice cooperation, Tatsumi. I need you to answer my questions."

"Why bother? Y'cops been on my case since I was a teenager. Now y'got somethin' like this to go on and y'all must be dancin' in your undies cuz ya think ya finally got me on somethin'." I got the distinct feeling that Kanji Tatsumi had very little to no respect for the police department here in Inaba.

"I'm not with the Inaba police."

"Yeah, what are ya then?"

"I'm a private detective that was assigned to this case."

"Well yippee then."

"I need you to answer my questions, Tatsumi-san."

"Gave it to'er."

"Excuse me?"

"She had it, cuz I gave it to'er."

"You just told me that you didn't know the victim."

"Cuz I don't."

"And what were the circumstances that would cause you to loan your jacket to the victim?" Especially considering the fact that it didn't mesh up with his psyche profile. What officer Satonaka had told me outside of the room repeated through my thoughts at that moment. He hadn't given much resistance once she stepped into the struggle either. Something didn't quite add up here.

"Wouldn't believe me if I told ya." He mumbled it but I caught it regardless.

"That comes with the nature of my position. No matter how farfetched a story is, I'm obligated to investigate it so I can exhaust all possibilities related to the case. I think it would be in your best interest to tell me everything."

After much reluctance, he did just that.


	3. 02: Hangman

Greeting folks! I know there's people out there who've been eager for the next chapter. My apologies for the hold up, I'm in the middle of an internship so I've had plenty of non-free time. Well, enough about that, let's get straight to business.

O2: Hangman

His story didn't appear to be something that one would be able to just make up on a whim. He is either the culprit and took a considerable amount of time to iron out details of a false story or he told the truth. I remained neutral on what I thought was the true outcome of this and decided that it would be best to simply look at all the possibilities. Still, the end of his tale didn't quite add up with the rest of his story.

"So you left her to ensure the door was locked." I brought the conversation back to the end.

"Yeah."

"But when you came back, she was no longer in the room."

"Like I said. And there ain't no way she coulda gotten out without passing me too. S'weird."

"Tatsumi-san, you do realize stating such a thing only pushes suspicion further toward you. Had there been no way of her getting out without your notice, then the only way for her to disappear is for you to ensure it. As such, people don't simply disappear from the fourth story of a building and be found deceased in the streets several hours later."

"I ain't makin' this shit up! A'right! Y'asked for the story, I gave it. So jus' shuddup!"

Clearly he was getting aggravated over the conversation. His reaction was a natural response that I had grown accustomed to through the past suspects I encountered. I opened my mouth ready to continue on with my observations before the door opened up. Officer Satonaka poked her head in through the door.

"Uh… Shirogane-san? I was told by Dojima-san to retrieve you."

"Is there a problem?"

"Another case appeared this morning. I'm here to escort you to the scene."

My face remained a cool façade to mask my surprise. Dojima-san didn't enjoy the fact that I'm working on this case to begin with so the only reason he would ask for me is if he thought the two crimes were connected. I stood up from my chair at once, "Very well. Let us move out." I made my way towards the door, and disregarding the tall blonde completely until he called out for me to 'wait'. I glanced over my shoulder toward him, "Yes?"

"I uh… am I allowed to go home now?"

"You will be detained for at least twenty-four hours unless we find evidence that insists we keep you longer."

He cursed and looked more upset than angry at my answer. "Don't I get a phone call or sumthin?"

"Are you asking for an attorney now?"

"Hell no. I don't need that shit, I jus'… fuckit, nevermind."

I continued to stare in his direction until Officer Satonaka piped up once more. "Don't worry Tatsumi-san, I'll have an officer head to your place and inform her what is going on." She offered kindly. I felt one of my brows raise slightly upon hearing this.

"Uh… thanks." He turned his head to the side and his cheeks tinged with pink and I felt my other brow rise to match my other. I dismissed the notion for the time being and headed out.

I hated this. There ain't no reason for me to be here to begin with. I didn't do nothing wrong. Jus' when I try to do something nice for once, it bites me in the ass. And who the hell was that Shirogane person? That dude seemed too short to be a detective. Too pretty too. He was a pretty boy, or cute or sumthin'. Detectives are supposed to be tough and strong like Dojima-san, ain't they? It's not like that Shirogane person could take down someone with his puny size. Whatever.

It woulda been nice if they had at least left sumthin' to entertain me with if they were going to leave me in the room. Goddamnit, I can't even move around while being cuffed to the chair. A'right Tatsumi, a'right… jus' stay calm. They been gone for bout twenty minutes or sumthin', someone is bound to come and get ya soon. Preferably somewhere that isn't so damn quiet and white. Seriously, why the hell are all these rooms completely white? Someone needs to repaint this crap. Hmm… baby blue would prolly look nice. Yeah… maybe I should leave a note or sumthin' about it.

What the hell am I thinking!

As I felt my body surge to the right from the force of the term, I decided then and there that I would never be getting into another vehicle with Officer Satonaka so long as she's the one driving. It was appalling to think that the officers of this station would drive so hazardously. I understand getting to a scene quickly, but that didn't give an officer the right to disregard all rules of the road. It wasn't like the body we're going over to examine would be disappearing anytime soon.

My knuckles are white from the strain of my hold on the handle above the door as I continued to try and hold myself steady from the drive. This woman shouldn't be allowed to use any department equipment that has wheels, I'm sure of it. I'm also sure that Dojima-san chose her for this reason to be my escort. I decided then and there that I would get a map of the town, and drive myself to scenes from this day forth on my bike. I would at least survive.

I decided to focus on something else to try and get my thoughts off the road and my plausible death in the very near future. The case thus far is always a good thing to occupy the mind. Kanji Tatsumi is a well-built man with a short temper. He had some sort of issue with the police in Inaba in the past, but none of the charges ever seemed to stick. He also appeared to have a problem with the police to begin with since he appeared to be rather upset with me when he thought I was an officer of Inaba. It also appears that he is embarrassed or ashamed about some woman he's living with.

"Who is she?" I suddenly questioned aloud despite the fact I had opted from the start that the odds of survival would be dire if I distract Officer Satonaka.

"Huh?"

"You said to Kanji Tatsumi that you would have someone go to his place to contact 'her'. Who is 'her'?"

"Oh that." She drew the last word out as if it were a sudden epiphany, "His mom."

"His… mother?" My confusion was obvious.

I noticed a slight curl of the officer's lips upon hearing my confusion, and soon she erupted into a small fit of giggles. "You wouldn't know it just by looking at him, but Kanji is a big momma's boy."

I stared for a long while as I tried to process this new bit of information in my mind. It was odd to say the least. It doesn't match his character from what I've read and experienced. "How can you be—"

"Sure?" She finished the question for me, "I knew him in high school."

"You two are friends?"

"No… not really. He was on a lower year back then I. Everyone knew Kanji, he was always skipping classes, and always causing trouble. When he was a first year, he beat up an entire biker gang."

"So he's violent."

"Well… yes… and no. I don't know. He beat them up because they were making so much noise in the late evenings that it kept his mom awake. So… he took out the gang so that his mother could sleep normally. He pretty much did the entire district a favor for that one since the police weren't doing anything."

"I…see." Although his heart was in the right place at the time, his means to getting the job done were in the wrong. He should have filed a complaint to the station. Then again, he was just starting high school, and adolescents tend to make the wrong decisions. They are rash, and either don't or can't think of the consequences for their actions.

"Yep! Oh we're here!" We came to a halt at the Inaba Station. Other police cars were already circled around the entire place; preventing people from getting in. Dojima-san was conversing with a few of the officers while smoking a cigarette, a trait I'm beginning to notice from him. I proceeded towards his direction, and when I drew close enough, he stopped his conversation and met me half way.

"Shirogane." He acknowledged.

"Dojima-san." I allowed a brief moment to pass between us before I questioned, "Is there another body?"

"Yeah. We haven't removed it yet. Follow me."

He led the way to the train station. When we arrived at the station, I figured that there would have been another victim from a gunshot like the last. Perhaps somewhere discreet like a bathroom. We passed the bathrooms, and my mind worked on the possible outcome that the victim might have been pushed down a flight of stairs to make it appear like an accident. There was no body at the stairs. When we drew closer to the train tracks, I immediately knew that the victim must have been pushed onto the tracks as a train rolled by; a gruesome messy death that I didn't entirely look forward to seeing. We stopped at the edge of the platform, and Dojima-san looked at me with a look of indifference.

"Ready?"

"Lead on."

He jumped onto the tracks and began walking down them. My brows drew together in confusion before I followed him. We ended up walking out of the station completely via the train tracks. I knew they must have shutdown the services for us to be walking the tracks but it didn't help with my confusion. My conclusion of a victim being pushed onto the tracks was disregarded as it would be impossible with the tracks elevated so high off the ground at this point. We drew closer to a group of officers and technicians that were circling around a section of the track. When I arrived, I wasn't sure what to make of it.

Although Dojima-san insured that they hadn't moved the body, that wasn't exactly true. They had moved the body so that I would be able to examine it. The fact of the matter is, the body had been hung by the neck, in a noose. It was a bizarre way to murder someone, and I couldn't even begin to fathom why someone would do such a thing. My eyes trailed across the body of the woman. The rope was still wrapped tightly around her neck. I pulled on a pair of latex gloves, and began to examine the body. What was brought to my attention was not the rope but the woman's hands, more specifically, her wrists. They were cut across horizontally.

"Some of the boys thought suicide." Dojima-san stated plainly.

"You don't think so." It wasn't a question. He wouldn't have called me if it was that simple.

"Notice something off?" He questioned carefully.

I pressed my lips together as I continued to examine the woman's wrists. "Her wrists were cut when she was already dead." When someone is alive and receives a cut, scrape, or any type of incision, the blood clots in an attempt to seal the wound. There was no such clotting on this woman's wrists.

"Which means…" He pressed my conclusion forward.

"The murderer must have waited for her to die before raising her body up, and cutting her wrists before hanging her once more."

"Right."

"Why would someone do that?" It wasn't really a question directed at Dojima-san; more like just thinking aloud.

He lit another cigarette and took a drag, "You're the ace detective."

I wasn't sure if he was teasing me or not, but something told me that Dojima-san was already working out his own conclusion or already had. He was making a point by keeping his thoughts to himself and forcing me to figure everything out. He was still upset over my involvement, and he wanted to prove a point. Very well, so be it.

"Who is she?"

"Her name is Ai Ebihara. Came from a well to do family after her father made a fortune in land investment."

"Any connection to the first victim?"

"None at the moment."

I hadn't stayed much longer than that. I would need to research more information on the latest victim before I come-up with any possibilities. I needed to head back to the station, and question Tatsumi once more to see if he knew anything about Ai Ebihara. Perhaps the connection to the two victims was through him. The only one able to give me a ride back to the station was Officer Satonaka. Fortunately, as there was no emergency, she followed the rules of the road and thus the ride was much more comfortable.

"Man… Ai Ebihara." She said while driving.

"You knew her?"

"High school."

"Friends?"

At that question, the officer laughed at the question, "Not even remotely. Did you know, she had actually slapped me once because some guy she had an interest in liked me. I mean… what's up with that? I didn't even like the guy, much less knew him for the most part. It was just so strange."

I turned my gaze back to the road in front of me before another question came to mind, "Did you know the first victim?"

"Well… only through Yosuke. He was dating her and he was… or is one of my closest friends despite how much we butt heads."

"You seem to know a lot of people involved in this case officer Satonaka."

"Inaba is a small town. It's the one's that nobody knows that are the suspicious ones."

I simply nodded and fell into silence once more. A foreboding feeling began to pass over me as we drew closer to the station. I shook it off as nerves. Two murders in less then twenty-four hours tends to do that to a person, even a detective used to such things.

When we got to the station, the feeling didn't disappear as I hoped, and I continued to make my way towards the interrogation room where I had left Kanji Tatsumi. When I arrived, much to my confusion, the man was missing. I continued to stare at the empty seat for several long moments until I was interrupted.

"Looking for Tatsumi?" I whirled around to face a man dressed in a suit. He wore a lopsided smile while his gaze carried the curiousness of his question. "We moved him to room twelve B."

"And you are…?"

"Don't know me? I'm Adachi. I work with Dojima-san."

"You said twelve B?"

"Yep. Oh! But you might have to wait. His lawyer is talking to him at the moment although it was kind of sudden from what I understood. He never even made a phone call. Oh well…" The last part was spoken mainly to himself but I managed to catch it. I gave my thanks, and after receiving some quick directions, I made my way in the direction.

My unease grew with each step. My instincts were telling me that something wasn't right. This entire case only had one suspect and that was a man who seemed far too obvious to place the blame on in my book. I didn't like it. There was also something else that bothered me; it was the fact that Kanji Tatsumi brought in a lawyer. What was it he said during our conversation?

"_Ain't got one. Don't want one. Ain't done nothin' wrong."_

His main concern had been worrying his mother about his disappearance. The fact that Kanji Tatsumi called a lawyer after being so adamant about not needing one is entirely… odd.

"_He never even made a phone call."_

My body seemed to work on its own as something seemed to click into place in my mind. The files I carried dropped on the floor as I took a near sprint down the halls of the station. Uniforms flew pass my peripherals as they moved to the sides and out of the way. In my mind I'm under the belief that I'm fooling myself and overreacting to the possible scenario that played into my thoughts, but my instincts told me that I needed reassurance.

It was because of my instincts that I was able to reach room 12B, found Kanji Tatsumi sprawled across the floor, and saw no one else inside the room. I rushed to his side, and I checked his pulse: it was sporadic. My gaze immediately scanned the room to find anything that could lead to a clue. The male's body started convulsing on the spot, and it was then that I made note of an empty syringe that had been left behind. Was it fatal mistake – or perhaps a sign of confidence? I didn't have time to work out my thoughts on the matter.


	4. 03: Detective and the Punk

Howdy everyone! First off, BIG APOLOGY about the POV shifting in the previous chapter, I had put an indication in it, but apparently fanfiction didn't like it so it didn't transfer from word. Secondly, oh my god college started again. Thirdly, I hope you enjoy this chapter, it mainly cycles around Kanji's POV. It does shift, but I left a whole different method of indicating that. I don't like the method as I feel it's distracting but it must be done! From this point forward, the chapters will likely shift from POVs. Some will be heavily Naoto or heavily Kanji, depending on how I'm feeling about the chapter.

_**03: Detective and the Punk**_

Sleep wasn't supposed to be like this. It wasn't supposed to feel like your whole body was constantly being run over by some damn train. In fact, in such pain, a person should be able to wake their ass up and figure out why they feel like complete crap. Since when are people conscious when they are unconscious anyway? It makes no damn sense to me, I ain't no doctor after all. Hell, I don't even remember when I had passed out to begin with. One minute I'm in some room in the cop station and the next I'm completely knocked out. It ain't like I was tired or anything either. It was just weird. Whatever.

Not sure how long I've been asleep but I know that I wasn't always aware of things. I mean… I felt normal being asleep for the most part; at least, I think. It's hard to distinguish what you feel when you're asleep, right? I mean, that's just plain bizarre if you're aware of yourself when you're supposed to be unconscious in dreaming and stuff. Speaking of which, I don't recall dreaming anything either. Actually, if I'm thinking this shit, am I asleep? Damn… This is just messing with my mind now, or am I just messing with my mind? Alright, this thinking shit isn't helping with my raging headache.

Fuck it, I need to just figure out what the hell happened. Come on Tatsumi, stop being such a pansy-ass and open your damn eyes! Yeah! Eyes opened: check. Blinding light burning a hole in my retinas as a result: check. It took far too much effort to lift my hand up and block the godforsaken light from my eyes. A soft surface as my current place to lay upon informs me that I'm in a bed. For a brief moment, while my eyes are adjusting, I am left to wonder where I am exactly: jail or home in my own bed?

For a moment I feel nauseous as I brave another attempt at looking upon my surroundings. It passes after a moment and I find a nice bright fluorescent light to be my current entertainment. I ain't got one in my room so being in my house is completely out of the question and I never pictured fluorescent lights to be in a jail either. I always envisioned those dim yellow light bulbs that give just enough light to see in a cubicle rather then this white devil of light.

A glance to my left and I find my eyes resting upon the form of my mother curled up in a large chair. She doesn't look at her best either. Her hair isn't perfectly in place, like she had pulled it into a ponytail in a hurry or simply hadn't given the care for it light she normally does. Something is up. It's a clear sign when my mother isn't the perfect picture of collected. I try calling out to her but I end up hacking up a lung instead. Holy balls my throat friggin _hurts_.

Either way it grabbed her attention because apparently hacking up a lung is enough to alarm someone out of their own sleep. She almost jumped out of the large seat she was sitting in too. When she notices that I'm staring right at her, a look of relief (for what?) crosses over her features and she immediately kneels at my bed and takes one of my hands in both of her's. I clearly got my father's hands as hers seem small and dwarfed in my large clumsy ones. She has the perfect hands for stitching and tailoring. My hands look like a boxers. No one would ever guess that I—well, it doesn't matter.

"Kanji." My mother says and she leans over to lay a kiss on my forehead. I try to tell her off for doing it but I end up hacking up my other lung. Well, shit, guess I'll just die from starvation… or dehydration… or whatever the hell it is when someone can't breathe.

"You alright dear?" No. Fact that I just hacked up a lung should be answer enough. I don't resist the urge to roll my eyes at her.

I clear my throat the best I can and try the whole 'speaking' thing again, "W-where—?" It's the best I can get but the question gets across.

"You're in the hospital dear."

Oh, that's just friggin' _wonderful._ And it's at this point that I hear a rapid beeping sound become overly obnoxious and just do wonderful things to my raging headache. It's also at this point that with a quick survey of the room, I do find out that I'm A) in a hospital room, B) have several needles in my arms, C) am in a god damn _hideous_ dress because hospitals don't give two shits about a person's dignity when they are in there, and D) the most important fact of them all….

I'M IN A GOD DAMN HOSPITAL!

Given the fact that I had trouble opening my eyes earlier and felt the weight of my arm like it was being held down by a fifty pound weight, I give myself props for being able to lift my upper half up off the bed an inch or so before my mother applies resistance to my chest. That stupid heart monitor thing is running off like a crazy train in response to the news. Apparently it hates hospitals as much as I do and if I don't get out of this damn place soon I just may get up and kill everyone.

"Kanji, no. You are not well. You are _NOT_ going anywhere." Like hell.

"U-up yo—" I go into another coughing fit before I could finish. Damnit.

"Are you alright, dear?"

"Throat. W-water." I stress the point by bringing my hand up and pointing at my throat. Get it? Throat, point, mention of water. I need a damn drink.

"Alright, I'll bring you some water." Thank god. "I'll be right back."

With that she gets up and hurries out of the room. I can hear her speaking with someone outside of my room, probably a doctor or a nurse. Maybe to get me water. I sure as hell hope it's not for someone to checkup on me. I swear to god, if a doctor comes in here, I will ram my foot up his/her ass. The stupid heart monitor is clear enough at showing my displeasure at the possibility. The door opens once more and someone that's not my mother steps into the room.

It was someone familiar; however. The dark hair, blue hat, and familiar scrawny appearance has enough familiarity in it. I don't recall ever getting the pretty boy's name. If I did get it, I don't remember it. We had a conversation a couple of hours ago… or was it yesterday.

"Kanji Tatsumi." The shrimp tips his hat at me. What is he, some stupid ass cowboy? As a matter of fact, how old was he anyway? Didn't look old enough in my opinion. "I've come to speak with you." If I could, I would point out that it certainly wasn't to stare at a grown man in an ugly ass dress, but I learned my lesson: talking sucks at the moment. "Would you be able to answer a couple of questions for me?" Didn't we just have an interrogation? I shook my head. Apparently the glare I receieved in response means that my answer is not acceptable. "It would be in your best interest regardless." He responded back.

Apparently, I needed to explain myself to him. Didn't want to, but I didn't care much to deal with the stick going further up his ass then it already was. I tapped at my throat, "C-can't" While my explanation was probably vague and really crappy, it seemed to get across just fine.

"Oh… how foolish of me." Yeah. He pulled at the brim of his hat in a poor attempt to hide his embarrassment. Yep, definitely too young I think. "I would be correct to assume you require water." Well, duh. I nod regardless. "Very well." He turns to leave and I don't bother to try and tell him not to bother since my mother is already getting it. I can't really talk anyway.

He was out of the room and back in less than a second with a water bottle. I raise a brow in response to that. Where the hell did he get that from and why couldn't my mother grab it before? "Here." He offered it to me and I make a meager attempt to lift my arm up to grab it. I managed to wrap my hands around it but the moment he releases his hold on the bottle, my arm drops and the bottle falls to the floor. Damn… what the hell is wrong with me?

He picks it up and for a moment I'm left with the pretty boy awkwardly staring at me with the bottle in his hand as if he's trying to work some sort of puzzle out in his head. He seems to come to a conclusion as he unscrews the top of the bottle. The bed his somewhat high, he's short, and there's a small table tray thing in the way so the next thing I know, he's half on the bed with a knee jammed up to my arm and hunched over me with a bottle to my lips with a look of pure concentration across his features. As if he's trying to insure he doesn't drown me by giving me too much. And despite how incredibly and stupidly _awkward_ this whole damn situation is (I mean, it's like I'm being spoon fed by another dude), I feel my face heat up a bit despite myself. What's worse is that damn stupid heart monitor thing starts going at it like a damn maniac that I want nothing more than to have that thing disconnected from me.

What the hell kind of dude am I to react like this to another dude? What the hell? If I'm weirding out the pretty boy as much as I'm weirded out, he doesn't let on to it. "I must apologize…" Dear god, please don't talk. This is weird enough without words being crossed between us. "After two weeks, I should have realized you would have trouble speaking." Wait, what?

The bottle is pulled away from my mouth and the dude gets off the bed as I choke on the water. Two weeks? As in fourteen days? As in two thousand hours or whatever is the value of that? "The hell?" Confusion would be the primary feeling at the moment.

"You're mother hasn't told you?"

My mother didn't tell me anything, "Didn't say jack." Well, I can talk even if I sound like someone who is suffering from a severe case of asthma… or throat cancer.

"I see." I raise a brow, "There were several foreign substances located in your bloodstream from your attack. You were in a critical state when you were brought in. You've been asleep since then."

"Attacked?" The hell is he talking about?

"You don't remember?" I shake my head. He gives a sigh in clear disappointment. Well excuse me for not knowing what the hell is going on. "That is unfortunate. I found you lying on the floor. Your attacker apparently used a syringe to inject the drugs into your bloodstream. The doctors found the puncture mark in your neck."

"Wasn't I at the cop station?"

"Yes, you were."

Whoa. Wait a second here, "I was attacked there?"

"Yes, you were."

"Who attacked me?" So I can beat his ass.

"Unfortunately, I was hoping you would tell me that."

"You ain't caught the guy?" I was instantly irritated, not that I wasn't before. Then again, I was still in that sort of in-between state of being weirded out and being in shock at the news.

"No, we haven't. There was no prints on the syringe either."

"Ain't there cameras in those rooms?"

"Fortunately yes." I hear a big 'but' coming on to this. "Unfortunately, it appears the room you were transferred to, prior to the attack, had camera malfunctions." I snorted in disbelief at that news, "My sentiments exactly. Kanji Tatsumi, I will be frank with you. The reason I am here is because I fear that someone at the station may be responsible, and it's my duty to find out who it was."

Well, that doesn't make any god damn sense to me. Aren't the cops supposed to protect instead of attack people? Well shit. "If I'm 'posed to worry 'bout some cop. Why should I believe you? Sounds like I shouldn't be trustin' any of ya." Not like I ever did to begin with. I always knew they were all screwed up in someway.

"I am not an officer nor do I hold any ties with the Inaba Police Force."

I felt a wave of dizziness flow across my head once more, "Wait… who the hell are you then?"

"Detective Naoto Shirogane. I was assigned to the case pertaining to the murders here in Inaba."

A detective huh? Wait, didn't he already tell me this before? Man, I'm messed up. "Murders?"

"There have been two thus far. No leads. Had you not recovered, it would be three."

Huh, I guess that means I'm no longer a suspect. I suppose that's a good thing at least. "So… if I ain't 'membering, anything, then I guess y'don't need to be talkin' to me anymore."

"Pertaining to your attack, no. However, I would like to ask you more about the night of the first murder. The body was found in the streets, I was hoping you would be able to tell me what building you were last in, before you lost track of the victim."

"Shit… I dunno. Ran there in a hurry, wasn't much for takin' in addresses."

"Would you be able to get back there if you walked the route?"

I thought about that for a moment. Could I? I wasn't sure. I mean, it's not like I really paid much attention to the building either. "Why?"

He paused before continuing, "With no current clues, I wish to investigate the building myself. Perhaps I will be able to come across a clue there."

So he wanted me to take him to the building. If I agreed, I would be stuck with the pretty boy a little longer. If I disagreed, I could just go home and be done with it. Then again, if I did help, it may brush away any other suspicions that I did have something to do with the murders. "Uh… guess I could."

"Very well. In a couple of days, when you are well, I shall bring you to Okina City and we will go there." He was making his way toward the door.

"Now." I said firmly.

It stopped him, and Naoto turned around, "Excuse me?"

"We go now." I needed to get out of this hospital and this was my best chance. Ma can shove off a cliff, I'd be helping some detective so she wouldn't be able to say otherwise.

"I'm afraid that is out of the question. You are not well at the moment. It would be unwise to—"

"We either go now, or I don't go at all."

Naoto checked his watched, "Tatsumi, it's five in the evening. At the very earliest it can wait till morning."

"Don't give two shits what time it is. It's we either tonight or you aren't getting my help at all. Now go get a doctor to get this shit off me, and get me some damn pants." Apparently Naoto receiving orders from someone didn't bode well because he simply stood there and continued to stare me down. I stared right back with a hard glare. I was serious about it and I would stand firm. I didn't joke about this shit. He was either going to be my ticket out of this damn hospital or he'd be shit out of luck. He shifted his gaze away from mine and I resisted the urge to smirk, "Very well. I'll see to it." He stepped out.

The next two hours were a blur. Doctors were buzzing in and out of my room checking up on me and ripping the contraptions I was hooked up to off. I was dressed (which took most of the time really because I refused to have help and ordered everyone out of the room). They had stupidly left crutches for me as if I had some broken leg. My will to get out of the damn hospital is enough for me to get my wobbly legs straightened and holding my ass up. I was walking, albeit, it took a lot of energy, and Naoto was given a helluva lot of waters and medication to bring with him that I'm supposed to take. From what I gathered, it was a lot of vitamins or something. Not like I would take anything a hospital supplied anyway. Ma must've gone back to the shop rather than get my water or visiting hours ended or something. Either way, I didn't see her before I left. I figured the hospital can let her know if she visits.

By the time we arrived in Okina City, it was already nearing 10:00pm. Normally I would stand the entire ride on the train but I felt so drained that I opted to take a seat on the bent for the duration of the ride. It really did suck to feel like such crap. From the train station, it took a good twenty minutes to get to my starting point from that night, "A'right, so… started here." I stated. We were outside of Marlow Fabrics. If the location was weird, the detective didn't let it show, but I opted to hurry up before he did ask questions, "Went this way." I stated before leading the way.

While it all happened two weeks ago, walking the route felt as familiar to me as if it had happened a couple of days ago. Maybe it was due to being knocked out for so long or something because usually I don't have much of a great memory. I suppose it helps that the last time I walked the route it was dark out as well. We came across the location were I ran into the woman and I stopped, "This is where I ran into her an' where we were first shot at."

Shirogane pulled out a pen, or what I thought was a pen until a small light was flicked on. I simply remained in my spot as he looked around the alleyway in a vain search to find something. "What the hell ya lookin' for?"

"Evidence. If there was a gunshot, perhaps there is a casing or a point of entry in one of the walls." I mouthed an 'Oh' before I decided to glance around the area as well. Not like I would really find much, this wasn't my type of shit, I was just playing the tour guide for the time being. I came across a plastic bag from Marlow Fabrics with the contents of the bag spilled out and in ruin. I knelt down beside it and picked up the corner of one of the fabrics. Maybe I could still—no, it's no good. Wasted money, ma is going to be pissed. Then again, it has been two weeks.

"Did you find something, Tatsumi?" Naoto questioned and approached.

"Nah, jus' garbage." I responded quickly and stood back up. I made a show of looking around before continuing, "Don't think we'll find nothin' here. Best to move on, right?"

There was silence in response and when I turned my gaze back to the detective, Naoto was simply starring at me in response to my statement. I got a funny feeling in response, like something was on my face and to my great embarrassment I wasn't aware of it till just now. "What?" I snapped and blessed the night for making everything inconspicuous. I must still be doped up on drugs or something.

"Nothing. Let's move on."

"Right."

Neither of us moved and we continued to look each down. It was becoming awkward, "I'm following you, Tatsumi." Naoto finally stated to my great embarrassment.

"I know that!" I forgot or was distracted. Hell, I don't even know anymore. "Was jus' thinkin' where I needed to go, tha's all." I was quick with the partial lie and immediately started down the alley. I hadn't realized it that night, but I apparently had led that chick toward the bad part of the city. While Okina City was known for its malls and entertainments, it was still a city and still had a bad part of it. It was likely while the building we sought sanctuary in was abandoned, no business would dream of making shop in the downtown area.

It made me feel incredibly stupid. I thought I had been heading toward the train station that night when trying to get away. I guess when a maniac with a gun is chasing you; there is no telling where your feet will take you. Naoto turned his light off while we traveled. Not sure why since it would make moving around easier but I suppose he had his reasons. He kept glancing around almost like a nervous… _something_ as well or maybe he was just trying to spot some sort of clue while we moved. I don't understand what the hell detectives do to begin with.

"Uh, wait… I think this is it." I stopped in front of the familiar building. I'm not sure what it used to be but if I had to guess it was some sort of office building or something. The detective wasted no time making his way up the steps and into the building. Back at that night I had barricaded the door in hopes of keeping our pursuer out. When the girl disappeared I had left, which meant I took down the barricade to get out. I still have no idea how she disappeared or how anyone would have gotten in.

When I had first entered the building two weeks ago, it was abandoned and covered in years of dirt and dust from disuse. Tonight it was still the same; however, when I stepped into the place behind the detective there were signs of life: four signs of life to be exact. A bunch of overgrown punks were sitting in folding chairs around a burning barrel dressed in your stereotypical clothing that screamed 'Hey! I'm in a gang!' (leather clothing and heavy piercings). Granted, I guess I'm not one to talk since I sort of dress in a similar fashion and have the reputation of being a leader of a gang. Pfft.

"Well, lookie here boys. Someone has come to pay us a visit." One of them commented and they all stood up.

"Pardon our intrusion gentlemen." Naoto started and I had the sudden urge to slap my palm onto my forehead, "My name is Naoto Shirogane, I'm a detective working on a case at the moment. We just need to look around."

"A detective you say. Wooow, gee, I dunno gentlemen, think we should clear out?"

"I think he's yanking our chain."

"Look who he's traveling with. That big guy is probably part of one of the gangs from the west side."

"Forgive me, this is Kanji Tatsumi, he is a witness I brought along." Crap…

The name alerted the four men and they exchanged looks with one another. Yeah, I made a few enemies in the last few years with a bunch of gangs. Apparently getting the crap knocked out of ya is hard to get over by the looks of it.

"It's that Tatsumi bastard." All good humor and joking was set aside as they clearly started going on the offensive.

Naoto pulled down on the brim of his hat as he seemed to catch onto the mistake he just made. Great. This detective was completely useless it seemed. Oh well, can't blame him really. From what I gathered, Naoto wasn't from Inaba, he probably doesn't realize how easy names get around in these parts. Well, the good thing about me is I have a reputation. At the moment, I don't feel like I could do much in a fight so for once I'd rather avoid it.

"That's right y'bastards. And if y'know what's good for ya, y'get the hell outta this place before I beat your asses out of here." Threats and intimidations are things that I'm pretty good at normally. But the moment I finished it, I already sensed it didn't work out the way I wanted it to.

"I think you don't realize the mistake you made. You wandered onto the turf of the Okina Screamers."

"The…Okina Screamers…" I repeated lamely. "Kind of ironic, don't y'think. Y'all being a buncha screamers sorta makes it obvious ya can't put up much of a fight."

"We'll see about that. There's two of you and six of us you asshole."

I counted four so apparently this guy was completely stupid too. I mean, I know I ain't smart an all either, but I could at least count to six. "Six?" I smirked and felt the blunt end of a club smack into the back of my head.

_Damnit…._

_**NAOTO P.O.V.**_

"Kanji!" I knelt down beside him as he hit the floor. Laughter caught my attention and I swiftly shifted my gaze to the two other members that were behind us. They were looking pretty smug for having just attacked someone from behind. While on the way here, I had thought I sensed someone following us. They likely had been watching our movements since we first entered the area. Kanji isn't getting up; this situation wasn't looking to be in our favor. I had underestimated the extent of Kanji Tatsumi's reputation. I hadn't thought his name would reach outside of Inaba.

I stood back up once more and gripped the brim of my hat as I directed my glare to the individual with the club. "You are making an unwise mistake. Threatening and attacking a detective is one thing, getting in the way and interfering with an investigation alone will land you all in jail."

They are larger than I and have the advantage of weight and muscle; however, they're all just brutes with no class of fighting skill or technique. The largest brute can be taken down by a person so long as he or she knows what to do. A point I make very clear the moment the club is swung in my direction. I duck my head and grab fast to the large man's arm. With a shift of my feet I use the remainder of his momentum to my advantage to flip him over my form and flat onto his back.

I have little time to appreciate my small victory, "Fuck it, everyone beat this little shit to the ground." I am confident in my abilities; however, I know when it is better to flee then fight. I immediately dart to the stairs to my left as they give chase. I'm not sure where it is I'm going but I manage to pull myself into a room and close the door behind me before they reach it. I swiftly turn the lock just a moment before 'too late' and find it still working. A blade plunges through the old wood and I take a step back from the door. I hear more footsteps race down the hall and around the room. I shift my gaze and find another door across the room.

I race after it but it plunges opened before I can reach it and two of the Screamers step into the room. At that moment the locked door gives way as three more step into the room and swiftly begin backing me into a corner. I dart my gaze around the room to find another means of escape. The windows were all broken and missing the glass. Being on the second floor, I likely wasn't higher then ten feet off the ground. Perhaps jumping out of the window was an option? A foolish one, but an option nonetheless.

Something outside the window to my left catches my interest: a fire escape. I don't take the moment to weigh the pros and cons of such a decision and immediately throw myself out the window and onto the fire escape. I begin climbing up rather than down. A foolish decision as I bring myself up to the roof and find myself at a loss of where I could be going next. Upon running to the end of the roof I find there is nowhere else to go and my pursuers step out onto the roof as well. Three of them. I wonder briefly if the other three decided to stay behind or perhaps decided to finish off Tatsumi.

They begin laughing as they draw closer, obviously amused by the prospect of bring harm to another individual. I scowl and step back. When they start rushing me, I make an attempt to run around and back to the fire escape. I reach it; however, someone grabs my arm from behind and swiftly wraps both arms around my upper body and lift me up off my feet. Despite knowing it would be in vain, I kick my feet in an attempt to get the thug off me. "Let me go!" I try.

The order receives a laugh in response, "Oh, I'm going to let you go alright. Right off the god damn roof." He responds and carries me away from the fire escape and toward the edge of the building. The other two thugs are following and laughing along. I try to think of a possible way I could get out of this. Something that could work in my favor by nothing is coming to my mind and the edge is getting closer quickly.

The thug holding me is jolted forward for a moment before his arms slacken and I'm released. In my surprise I end up falling onto the roof surface with him but I roll over quickly to find out what happened. Kanji is fending off the other two thugs with what appears to be a folding chair as his weapon of choice. Despite having just got out of the hospital, he appears to be doing fairly well for himself as well. It's then I realize the reason I was only seeing three thugs as opposed to six is likely due to Kanji having already dealt with them.

Clearly he had taken blows from them, if the marks on his face is evident enough, but he seemed to be able to keep attacking. Soon the two Screamers seem to catch onto the fact that they aren't able to overpower him and dart down the fire escape. Kanji collapses to his knees shortly after and short of breath. "Are you alright?" I find myself asking as I approach.

"They ain't nothing. Woulda beaten the shit outta them quicker if I didn't feel like crap." I decided to just take that at his word seeing how he managed to take care of them all despite his condition. I revert my gaze to his weapon of choice. The aluminum chair is dented from being used as a weapon. "Why did you use a chair?"

"Bastards had weapons like a bunch of pansies. Thought it'd be good for protection too. Lucky none of them had a gun though."

While his weapon of choice was unorthodox, it had apparently proven to be a tactful decision and I could respect that. "I see." I cross my arms, "I… thank you for helping me." At that he shoots me a strange look. I'm not sure why.

"S'not like I did it to help you. Bastards attacked me. I fought back."

"Regardless, you didn't have to come up here to fight the last three. So you have my gratitude."

"Y-yeah. Well. Whatever." He turns his face away and pushes himself back up onto his feet. His form looks stiff. He likely pushed himself too hard to do what he did. "Come on, I'll bring ya to the room I last saw her. Then we're gonna get the hell outta here." I followed him down the fire escape to the top floor. "Guess she coulda left from the fire escape. Didn't know it was here when I brought us into the building." He mentioned quietly.

"Yes, I surmised as much when I noticed it myself."

We stopped in one of the rooms and Tatsumi took to leaning against the wall to leave me to my work. I pulled out my light and with a twist of the cap, I turned it into a black light. Some things won't show to the naked eye but under a black light it displays the secrets of a crime scene. I scanned the entire room and didn't find anything until I reached the far wall where the light brought something to my attention.

"Ah." I knelt down at the spot. I heard footsteps approach behind me. Apparently I caught my audience's interest as well.

"Y'find sumthin'?"

"I've found traces of blood. Here, hold this and keep it trained on this spot while I take samples." I passed the light over to him and pulled a small kit out. I took samples with cotton swabs and placed them in a sealed plastic tube. "I'll be able to extract DNA from this and see if it matches our first victim." I explained as I finished. He made some sort of confirmation with a sound coming from his throat and as I stood up, he stepped closer to the wall.

"Yo, Nao, what about this?"

Unsure of where the nickname came from and unable to bring myself to care for it at the moment, I turned my attention to what he seemed to find an interest on. I directed my gaze to the wall he was shining the light on. A small ring of blood sample was showing around a hole in the wall. "I believe…" I gave it a close inspection, "…you may have discovered the trajectory path."

"In language I can understand…"

"You found where the bullet landed."

"Why ain't it in the body?"

"It passed through. We didn't find a bullet in the victim. I already knew it would be at the crime scene. But… this isn't where we found the body."

"What does that mean?"

"It means the body was moved."

"Why the hell would someone do that?"

"…At the moment, I do not have any theories." I knelt down at the wall and pulled out a pair of tweezers. Try as I might, the bullet was too far it to pull out with them, I couldn't reach it.

"Here, hold this." Tatsumi held out the light for me to take and I found myself switching positions with him. He cracked his knuckles a could of times and rolled his shoulders before slipping something onto his hand. Upon close inspection I discover it to be brass knuckles. Likely something he picked up off of one of the gang members as I know he didn't have any weapons on his person when we left the hospital.

He started punching the wall but, as foolish as the idea was, it was working. It was drywall, so it wasn't like he was punching through concrete. In actuality, I was about to start chipping away at the wall with a chisel from my kit had he not stepped up. He broke a large section that contained the bullet away and split it apart on the floor. The bullet was there for the most part.

"Wait, don't touch it." I stated before he picked it up. I picked it up with my tweezers and placed it in a sample bottle. "You'd have contaminated the evidence if you touched it." I explain.

I direct my light along the wall. More blood samples lead a bath to the window. It didn't have a fire escape so the attacker likely dropped the body out and picked it up after leaving from where he came. "How long were you gone before you went to check up on her?"

"Hell, I dunno. No more than five minutes. I barricaded the door and made my way back up."

"You didn't hear a gunshot?"

"If I did, I woulda known she was dead before you interrogated me."

"When you were being chased, could you hear gun shooting off?"

"Sorta. Not very clearly. Wasn't really focused on it, I was just tryin' to get the hell away."

If I'm correct from this bit of information, then the gun that was used the first victim had a silencer. Why Tatsumi wasn't killed off that night, I didn't know. Perhaps the murderer thought that the crime would be able to be pinned on Tatsumi. It almost was too. "I believe this is enough tonight. I'll have Detective Dojima-san go over this area with his men as well."

"Great. I need to get the hell home anyway." He commented before taking the lead out of the room.

On the trip back, the train ride was quiet. We managed to make it in time for the last train that was heading toward Inaba. While it was unsurprising to feel worn out after the night's event, Tatsumi spent the entire ride lounge across the seats with one arm tossed over his eyes. He was likely more exhausted than I; however, he wasn't sleeping.

"Tatsumi."

"Hmm?"

"Why the urgency to do this tonight? Surely it would have been easier in the morning." He mumbled some sort of response that I couldn't make out, "Excuse me?"

"Said, I jus' wanted to get out of that friggin hospital."

"Why?"

"Don't like it."

"You were being cared for, why don't you like it?"

"Does anyone like hospitals?"

He had a point for sure; however, he seemed more adamant about making his displeasure over being there clear. He obviously didn't want to speak about it; however, and I didn't push it. The rest of the trip back was silent and words weren't spoken until we were about to split our ways.

"Here." I pulled out a small paper bag. It was full of the medication the hospital had given me when we left. I was instructed to hand it to him.

"What's this?"

"Your medicine." He scowled upon hearing this response but took it nevertheless. I got the impression that it wouldn't reach his home. He turned away and started down the road. Tatsumi Textiles wasn't far from the train station, he'd get home before I do.

"Tatsumi." I called out once again, he paused and glanced over his shoulder, "Give my regards to your mother."

"You know ma?" He sounded confused.

I closed my eyes and briefly smiled, "Somewhat. She's a good woman, take care of her." We went our separate ways. Tomorrow I would bring the evidence to the station and have Dojima-san look over the place in Okina City. Tonight I plan on getting home and sleeping. At least, that was my plan until my phone started ringing.

"Yes?"

"Shirogane." It was Dojima-san. "Imagine my surprise when I send a couple of people to the hospital to pick up Tatsumi and they find out that he left with you earlier."

"Yes. I required his assistance to clarify a few things about the case. Dojima-san, I found something in Okina City, tomorrow I'll need you and a few other to—"

"Shirogane! Where is Kanji?"

"Excuse me?"

"Is he still with you?"

"No, we went our separate ways from the train station ten minutes ago. He should be arriving home soon, I believe."

"Has he been with you all night?"

"Yes." Dojima-san cursed into the phone. "Dojima-san, what is wrong?"

"We got another victim…" He started

"I'm on my way. Where is it?" There was no response, I thought I lost reception for a moment, "Dojima-san?" The next two words came out grimly and I felt my heart drop into my stomach. The victim was located at…

"Tatsumi's Textiles…"


	5. 04: Dangerous Waters

Oh my! Could it be? Why yes! It's another chapter, much quicker than the last. In truth, after I finished writing the last one, I had been in such a heavy muse for this story that I pretty much finished this one up. After looking over it and tweaking some things, it's ready for you lovely readers. Here you go!

_**04: Dangerous Waters**_

_There was very little I could do aside from wait outside the emergency room and wait for the call on Kanji Tatsumi's condition. The last information I had received from the doctors was that he was in critical condition but they're doing all they can to purge his system and keep him alive. That was nearing five hours ago and I hadn't left the hospital yet. In reality, it was a bit foolish of me to stay at the hospital. The hospital could very easily contact me with information regarding the procedure when they were finished. I could be using this time to be looking for clues as to who had attacked Tatsumi. _

_However, it was the sense of guilt that kept me inside the building. I would stay there until Tatsumi pulled out alive or, in the worse case scenario, he didn't make it through the night. Had I been at the station, Kanji Tatsumi wouldn't have been attacked. I would have caught wind of the oddity of an attorney showing up without prior request by Tatsumi. Officer Satonaka had left a few minutes ago explaining that Dojima-san spent the last two hours railing Adachi for leaving the 'attorney' alone with Kanji to begin with and threatened to place him on permanent paperwork duty. _

_I pushed my thoughts aside on the matter as a doctor approached me. "Naoto Shirogane?" He questioned carefully. I stood up from the chair I was using and gave a nod in confirmation, "The procedure is finished. He'll be fine."_

"_Very good, thank you." Part of that guilt edged way but not all of it, "Is he in a state to talk? There are many questions I will need to ask him in regards to his attack."_

"_I'm afraid it will have to wait till tomorrow. We're not allowing visitors at the moment for him. He's asleep and will need to rest after the ordeal he went through. You may, however, try tomorrow."_

_And so I did just that. I arrived the next morning at the earliest of hours and located Tatsumi's room. Before entering, I could hear a woman speaking from inside Kanji's room. At first, I thought she was speaking to Kanji himself, until I realized it was a doctor._

"_Why hasn't he woken up?" From the other side of the door I could tell she was in near hysterics. With a glance through the window I take note of the older woman and surmise it to be Kanji's mother since it seems to be the most acceptable conclusion as to why she would be there. I moved away from the door and took a seat on the bench directly across from the room. A few minutes later the doctor stepped out of the room and I stood up to greet him. It was the same doctor from yesterday._

"_Ah, Shirogane." _

"_Doctor. Is something wrong?"_

"_Not exactly. Mr. Tatsumi has not woken up yet, despite what we try."_

"_He's unresponsive?" _

"_For now at least. This isn't uncommon."_

"_How long do these things last?"_

"_It's really hard to say, it changes from person to person."_

"_I need some idea, doctor."_

"_It could be hours, days, weeks, or even months." _

_I dropped back into my seat. "I see. Thank you." He walked off after that. I stayed in place long enough to see Mrs. Tatsumi exit the room. She glanced in my direction for a brief moment before heading down the hall, likely to ask more questions to a doctor. I thought about slipping into the room but found it absurd, as it wouldn't accomplish anything. I left shortly after that. If I couldn't find out information by asking Kanji directly, I would just simply have to go over everything back at the station. I would simply wait for the hospital to notify me when Kanji wakes up._

_That was the idea, at first, but by the time evening approached on the following day, I found myself sitting on the bench outside of Kanji's room once more. I hadn't gone in, his mother is there though. This time I brought a book with me, one of the many novels I favor. The adventures of Sherlock Holmes, a private detective and a childhood idol of mine I suppose. I stayed just before the end of visiting hours. In the days that followed, I continued this pattern. When I finish up at the station, I would head to the hospital and wait. There is no evidence to look into, no leads to previous cases to follow, and no new cases or victims have appeared. It's after a week of this that my presence is noted, much to my dismay. _

"_You've been here a week and haven't stepped in." The voice seemed to come out of thin air, as I was engrossed in my reading not to notice that Mrs. Tatsumi had left Kanji's room. _

_I am startled, to say the least. "U-uh. Excuse me?" I glance up from my reading to see the older woman starring down at my form. _

"_Don't think I haven't noticed, just because you leave before visiting hours end, doesn't mean I don't see you sitting here. Always the same time, I got it down to within ten minutes at this point."_

_I close my book and fold my hands in my lap. I drop my gaze to the floor, as I'm unsure on how to respond to this conversation. _

"_Who are you exactly?"_

"_Naoto Shirogane." _

"_Hmm… I don't recall my son ever mentioning you but he never tells me anything these days anyway. Come." She turns away and heads back toward the room._

"_Uh, excuse me?" I'm at a loss. Did she just tell me to come?_

"_You've been there since the first day I came. Yes, I remember that too. If you go through the trouble of coming here, the least you can do is actually visit instead of hide in the hallway all night."_

"_I'm afraid you're mistaken." There is a clear misunderstanding here. She's looking at the reasons for my presence completely off base._

"_So you are not here to see my son?"_

"_I am but—"_

"_No buts. Up this instant. He's bored of my presence enough. I think it would do him good for a friend to talk to him rather than his mother."_

_I reach up and pull at my hat out of habit to hide my embarrassment. She doesn't know who I am or why I am here to begin with. "Mam, I think it would be best if I just leave."_

"_Oh no you don't. Do you know how many of Kanji's friends I have met? None. Honestly, I was beginning to think the poor boy didn't have any."_

"_Mam—"_

"_Up!"_

_I jolt to my feet and find myself hustled into the room and beside Kanji's bed where he's resting to my upmost embarrassment. I have been in such situations before when I need to speak to a victim but they are always conscious. What am I supposed to do with a victim that's unconscious? It's not like he will be able to answer any of my questions at the moment. I shift my gaze to my left where his mother stands, "Um… what am I supposed to do?"_

"_Talk to him, of course."_

"_Talk to him?" He's not even awake. I pull my hat off and wring it in my hands for a few moments. The only thing that comes to mind is to start interrogating him but he's not going to be able to be much of a participating factor in such a situation at the moment. "Um… hi." I try lamely. I feel my face begin to heat up and I try to cover it up by placing my hat back on._

"_See? Not so difficult is it, dear?"_

"_This is… embarrassing actually." I admit._

"_Nonsense. Surely you've spoken to someone else like this."_

"_N-no…"_

"_Well, what about family? Haven't they ever been in a hospital?"_

"_My grandpa is usually in another country and is quick to recover from illnesses even before I learn of them."_

"_Well, what about your parents?"_

"_They passed away many years ago."_

"_I'm sorry, I didn't know." She applies a hand to one of my shoulders in an attempt to comfort. It's not necessary really._

_I shake my head and offer up a reassuring smile, "No, it's alright. I was really young back then, they died in a car accident."_

"_You said your name is—"_

"_Naoto Shirogane." A look crosses her features but it's too difficult to decipher. It almost seems like familiarity passes over her gaze. It's possible that she actually has heard of the Shirogane line as the name is well known for the line of detectives that come from the family. That and the media made a big deal out of my involvement to the current case._

"…_Have you known my son long?"_

_I shake my head at that, "Not really. We met quite recently." I take a quick glance at my watch to check the time, "I really do need to be going, Mrs. Tatsumi." I turn toward her and give her a respectful bow, "It was very nice speaking with you. Good night." I have my hand on the handle before she gives me her farewell._

"_Goodnight Ms. Shirogane."_

_I whirl around to stare at her; however, she's hovering over Kanji so she can run her hands through his blonde hair, "E-excuse me?" I question on the verge of panicking. Perhaps I have misheard her?_

_She glances over her shoulder and appears to be just as confused as I, "I said 'Goodnight'." _

"_Yes, of course." Not wanting to dig myself a deeper hole, I slip out of the room and briskly walk out of the hospital._

_I don't return to the hospital for three days after that encounter and even then, it had simply been to approach Kanji's doctor to find out if there had been a change in his condition. After getting the word that no change had occurred I decided to walk by his room. Upon seeing it empty and finding it an odd sight as other times I was there, his mother was by his side, I step into the room. His medical chart hangs at the end of the bed and I take the moment to examine the records._

_It's in this state that his mother finds me in, much to my embarrassment. "Hello again, dear." Startled, I drop the clipboard and she follows the greeting with a smile; perhaps to reassure me that I'm not intruding. _

"_Good evening mam." I glance to the floor as she steps around me to head toward the small table in front of the bed. Not wanting to be caught in another awkward situation with the woman and give her further false assumptions to my presence, I make my way toward the door without a word. Only I don't make it there nearly soon enough._

"_Here." I hear her say. It freezes me at the door and I'm left to glance over my shoulder toward Mrs. Tatsumi. She's holding out a paper cup and it's at this point that I realize that she has a thermos with her. _

_It leaves me stuck in another awkward moment. She hasn't asked if I would like to join her nor did she ask if I would be interested in something to drink either. It's an extremely blunt offer and it's this 'bluntness' that I've seen in my interrogation of the younger Tatsumi; although, his is far more loud and brash. _

_However, taking up the offer could leave me the opportunity to pick up some information about Kanji's character that isn't in the reports or from my initial contact. I wouldn't be able to take everything at face value, as parents tend to exaggerate and make their children sound far better than they truly are. Still, some insight on the young man could prove valuable in the future when he does wake up. It's this thought that pushes me into accepting the offer and I find myself seated across the tiny table with a cup of hot tea in my hands._

"_Thank you." _

_She fills up another paper cup and I'm left to wonder for a brief moment why she had two to begin with. Had she seen me earlier when I spoke to the doctor? Or had she brought it 'just in case'? _

"_Oh no, thank you. I could use the company once in awhile with that lunkhead of a son refusing to wake up. He always was stubborn."_

_I pause for a moment at this comment before stating my thoughts, "You're very…" Flippant? No. Uncaring? Offensive. "…casual about this." I wave my hand toward Kanji's direction._

"_Am I?"_

"_In comparison to the first time I saw you, yes."_

"_Ah, I wasn't sure what was going on that day. A mother does tend to freak out when their child is hurt."_

"_Understandably so. But what changed from then till now?"_

"_Simple. He's not hurt anymore, nor is he in any danger of being harmed. He's resting, but he'll be getting up soon."_

"_You are very optimistic." The moment the words leave my mouth, I'm certain that I may have offended her. It's as if I am telling her not to get her hopes up._

"_I don't see why I shouldn't be." She isn't offended, in fact, she smiles as she states this and turns her gaze toward her son once more. Something crosses her features— possibly she's thinking on a memory before she shakes her head with a roll of her eyes, "He's been like this since his father died. Stubborn about everything. I could barely get him out of bed to get to school. It got worse with high school."_

_I'm not sure if it's safe to ask, but I do anyway, "How did Mr. Tatsumi die, if you don't mind me asking." She stares at me, she's smiling although it doesn't quite reach her eyes anymore. "My apologies, it's none of my business."_

"_No, it's fine. It's been many years and it never does quite go away. Kanji is a lot like his father, I do wonder how he would have turned out if my husband were still around."_

"_What did he do?"_

"_He worked for the Inaba Police." At this I turn my gaze toward the sleeping man and wonder briefly what traits she meant that matches to an officer of the law. Surely, Officer Tatsumi hadn't been a foulmouthed brute with the reputation of being a short fuse and getting into fistfights at the drop of a dime. "You have a very skeptical look about you."_

"_My apologies, I mean no offense."_

_She shakes her head at that, "No, no. It's understandable. Not many people would be able to find similarities between the two with the routine that lunkhead puts up day in and day out."_

"_I've heard he's gotten into several fights." It isn't a lie exactly. I read the file. _

_She releases a sigh and suddenly her age is far more apparent than usual. The years of stress and worry over her son and the things he gets involved in are clear on her face, "If he would take a moment to think things through rather than diving headfirst into trouble, he wouldn't get in so much trouble." _

"_That can be said about most people."_

_She takes a moment to consider before speaking, "You're that 'Detective Prince' that's been on the news lately."_

"…_Yes, I am." It had been only a matter of time before she found out. I'm honestly surprised she hadn't recognized me before. The mayor had made a big deal about my involvement with the case and I had to deal with at least half a dozen interviews the first day I took the case. "I'm waiting for Mr. Tatsumi to wake up so I can question him in regards to his attack." I explain._

"_Naoto Shirogane, the Detective Prince." I give a small nod. "How did you gain that title, if you don't mind my asking."_

"_I…" Where had it originated from exactly? It's been something that has been following me around before I was eighteen. When I first started solving major cases and following the line of the Shirogane name. "I am unsure. It was something the media made up a few years ago, I believe. It has followed me since."_

"_It doesn't bother you."_

"_I ignore it." I answer offhandedly and take a sip of the tea she supplied. She's watching and it begins to make me feel self-conscious but I don't let it show. A question manifests in my mind and bugs me enough to ask, "How long have you know?"_

"_About you being a detective or—"_

"_Yes. The last time I was here, you assumed I was your son's friend."_

"_Are you?"_

"_No, I'm not."_

"_My, we're quick to answer."_

_I stare straight at her without waiver, "I mean no offense. With my line of work, friendships don't come easy. I move around frequently. Any friends I would make would soon forget about me."_

"_You are quick to dismiss a friendship because of work?"_

_I pull at my hat and turn away slightly. When she phrases it like that, it makes me sound like an awful person, "N-no. That's not what I mean. I simply mean that I don't stay around in one place long enough to make friends."_

_She crosses her arms over her chest and raises a skeptical eyebrow. It reminds me of the looks I have seen mothers give their children when they feel they are being lied to, "So, you don't have any friends."_

_What? "N-no. I do. I mean… I'm sure I do." I have to. At some point I had to have a friend or two. Co-workers can be considered friends if there's a connection between them. Or even connections I use for information can be considered some manner of a friendship… or is it all mutual benefits to all parties that we remain connected?_

"_My son doesn't have any friends either." I turn my gaze back toward her direction to find her leaning her cheek to her palm. She's smiling over the subject with clear amusement. "I'm beginning to think the two of you have quite a bit in common."_

"_Nonsense. I fail to see any similarities."_

"_Well, from this conversation and our last one, you both seem to lack social grace." She straightens in her seat and holds up her fingers as if she's about to list off a bunch of things. "You're both stubborn if you keep coming back here when you can get your interview when the doctors notify the police department, as I'm sure they will. And you both are clearly misjudged."_

"_I'm not misjudged." She gives me a pointed look and in the back of my mind I recall my last visit and how it had ended. I shift in my seat. Any form of a poker-face I might have had is now lost in my embarrassment. "R-regardless. This is all irrelevant. I'm here for the case, nothing more."_

"_Is that all?"_

"_Of course. Why would there be anything else."_

"_You sat down, didn't you?"_

_I stand up from the table and offer a bow, "Thank you for the tea, Mrs. Tatsumi, but I do need to head out." I need to get back to work, do something constructive rather than sit here and allow this woman to read into things that she shouldn't be reading into. I make my way towards the door._

"_Goodnight, Detective Prince." Her tone has a biting sense of amusement hidden under the words. I don't know how. I can't even conjure up possible theories as to how she would but somehow she figured something else out that the world doesn't know. _

"_Come visit again soon." This, she is sincere with._

_I didn't. I hadn't arrived back at the hospital until the day Kanji woke up._

Mrs. Tatsumi had been a woman full of optimism. Her only concern seemed to be the wellbeing of her son. Looking at her now in her current state… It troubled me greatly. She was found in the bathtub submerged underwater that was tinged red due to the gashes along her wrists.

It was not a suicide.

This is something I know immediately. She had not struck me as a woman that would ever do such a thing. She was still in her clothing so the killer had the decency to allow the victim some modesty. Kanji Tatsumi hasn't taken the sight of the squad cars parked outside of his house very well. From what I heard, he started yelling at the officers because he thought they were there for him. It was Dojima-san that had explained to him what happened, but it took a good six officers to keep Kanji from racing up the stairs to see his mother even with his current weakened state weighing him down.

They eventually ended up in the living room beyond the main shop and kept him there. I haven't seen him yet as Dojima-san has taken me directly up the stairs. As for the late Mrs. Tatsumi, her body was pulled out of the tub before I arrived and they were looking for any knife or blade that would have been used. There isn't one. Upon quick inspection from the paramedics there are no obvious signs of struggle from her end either. Her body has been in the water long enough for her skin to begin pruning.

"Man, this is just weird. Gee… I wonder if her son did this." I have to bite my tongue from yelling at Adachi, I'm not part of the police force but a consultant that the mayor assigned. Fortunately, someone else decides to speak up.

"Adachi! What the hell is the matter with you? We already know Kanji was with Shirogane all night!" Indeed.

For Adachi's part, he plays the confused-suddenly-realizing-his-mistake part fairly well, "Oh yeah! It couldn't have been him. But then who did it? And was she making a bath and was attacked, or did the attacker fill the tub up himself and stick her in there?"

Actually, that is something to wonder, and neither I nor Dojima-san speak any theories at the moment. It's possible that Mrs. Tatsumi had been attacked while she was home and readying a bath, but with the oddity of the first two murders, I'm unsure as to whether I should dismiss the notion of the tub being the killer's handiwork. If it is something the murderer did, then the question would be to what purpose it serves.

Lastly, why attack Mrs. Tatsumi to begin with? My initial theory has been a predator hunting down young woman as the first two killings fit that criterion. They hadn't been raped, but not all predators will do that. Kanji was also attacked at the police station. With Mrs. Tatsumi being murdered, I can only come to one plausible theory as to why she was targeted to begin with.

"I believe our culprit may have attacked our victim to get to Tatsumi, Kanji."

"Sounds accurate to me." Dojima agrees. He fidgets with a cigarette, obviously in need of a smoke but unable to do so in such an enclosed room because of the possibility of contaminating evidence.

"They may go after him directly next. Perhaps to finish off what they failed to do at the station."

"Was thinking the same thing."

"Hey yeah! We could stake this place out, wait for the perp to show up, and when he goes after Tatsumi we bag him!" Dojima and I both glance over at Adachi, "What? Not a good idea?"

I close my eyes and smile ironically, "No, quite the contrary, the idea is excellent."

"Staking out the place would be too obvious. We're going to have to plant someone here with Tatsumi." Dojima places the cigarette between his mouth as a security blanket for his craving.

"Cool, so who we going to plant here?"

"I will stay." I offer.

"You?" Adachi seems skeptical.

"Yes. As it stands, Kanji Tatsumi does not work well with the Inaba Police; however, he seems to be able to tolerate my presence for the time being."

"Sounds fine with me. We'll set up a position several blocks away to stay out of sight. He'll likely not show up tonight, probably not for a few days until the heat cools off from this attack, but can't be too sure. You got a radio to contact us with?" I shake my head. I haven't been given a radio to contact the police and have been relying solely on my cellphone up until this point.

Dojima reaches over and pulls Adachi's radio off his belt, "Hey!"

He hands it over, "Keep it on and radio us on any signs of trouble. We'll be making six hour rotations. If you're going to be sleeping, radio it in and we'll move in closer. We're not taking any chances, I want this guy caught by the end of the week."

"Affirmative." I attach the radio to my pants.

Several others walk in with a body bag. Dojima glances around the crowded room, "Now is good a time as any for a smoke." I hear him mumble before heading his way down. I exit the bathroom to give them more room as well and make my way to the lower level.

Several officers are positioned in the living room, likely to maintain control of Kanji. A quick survey of the room informs me that there has been a scuffle of sorts in the room or Kanji simply threw a tantrum. Likely the latter and understandably so. As for Tatsumi, he's leaning against the far wall with his eyes shut closed as he attempts to maintain the picture of calm. The stiffness and tension of his shoulders, along with the set of his jaw are enough signs for me to know that not is all well underneath as it is on the surface.

"Hey." I turn my gaze toward the voice and nod my greeting.

"Officer Satonaka." She looks as if she sbeen crying but I make a point not to look at her too long. "How is he taking it?"

She gives a dry laugh in response. It is an appropriate answer to a foolish question after all. She answers regardless, "Not well at first. Once he calmed down he hasn't moved or spoken a word."

"I see." I'm not surprised. After the initial shock he probably fell into a pit of denial and is probably still lost in it. Perhaps caught on the edge of denial and into the first step of grief. It will be incredibly awkward to be around when it happens but I've dealt with similar situations on past cases and it's not something I'm unfamiliar or uncomfortable with. A person in my position just needs to maintain their composure and everything will be fine.

Behind me I can hear sirens going off as the ambulance pulls away. They finished removing the body. "Alright everyone, clear out." Dojima announces. Everyone begins filing out of the house/shop, including the few officers in the living room. Kanji doesn't move a muscle during the commotion. Soon all the vehicles are leaving. I make my way over to the window and stand there. While it is already late, I am no longer tired as I had been when I got off the train. Even after the commotion back in Okina City, I'm wide awake once more. It's been the same since the first time I laid eyes on a murder scene, I would remain wide awake the entire night no matter what my current sleep deprivation is.

"You're still here."

"Yes, I am." I don't remove my gaze from the window.

"Why?" He's already annoyed.

"I'll be staying here for the next few days in case the culprit returns."

"What, y'think he's comin' back? He already did what he wanted, didn't he?" I can hear him push off the wall but he makes no effort to move closer.

I turn my gaze to him briefly before returning to the window, "It's our theory that the culprit may have done this to get to you. Logically, you would be the next target."

"That's bullshit! If I was the target, he woulda come after me, he woulda come at me while I was stuck in a god damn bed!"

"Regardless. This is how it is, you have my sympathy, I know this can't be—"

"Screw you! Ain't like she'd be dead right now if I hadn't been runnin' around Okina. I woulda been home. But it was either stay in the friggin' hospital or go runnin' off with you. It's your god damn fault!"

And there lies the very problem I have been facing since Dojima called me: the crushing guilt and the nagging self-doubt. Had I not been out with Kanji in Okina, would Mrs. Tatsumi be alive? Part of my brain is telling me that Mrs. Tatsumi would have been attacked and killed all the same. Had Kanji not convinced me to bring him out to Okina tonight, he would have been stuck in the hospital all night and his mother would still be dead.

But…

Another part tells me that the killer had waited for this precise moment. He could have chosen any given day to go after Kanji's mother but it just so happens to fall on the day that Kanji wakes up. It's a sign, I am sure, for Kanji to remain silent. Or it is simply an attack on the man. Or a million other things could be the reason behind it all that I can't seem to understand at the moment.

"What? Y'ain't got nothing to say for yourself?"

"No, I don't. You are right to say so, after all."

"Christ… So damn calm about it. Y'don't even care, do ya?"

"A case is no place for my feelings to be playing a role in."

"Well isn't that jus' god damn peachy. Know what? Fuckit, I'm going to sleep." He makes his way toward the door but before he reaches it, I speak up.

"The second floor is quarantined off until further notice. We still need to look over a few things."

"Fine!" He throws his hands up in the air, "Where the hell am I s'pose to sleep then?" I glance over my shoulder and make a point to look over at the couch before returning my gaze back outside. I hear him take a seat on it, "Know what? I hope you don't catch the bastard."

It's this comment that finally has me turn around completely and regard him. His face is twisted into a smile and I'm suddenly reminded of all the reports in his file and all the things he's been accused of, "Yeah… hope you guys fail." He flops down on the couch and turns his back to me, "Cuz then I'll get the chance to find the asshole myself. And when I do, he won't be going to a jail."

I open my mouth to say something about that comment but I don't even have the beginnings of an appropriate response formulating in my brain. "Good night," are the only words I can respond with as I stare at his back. He isn't on the grieving stage. He skipped it and went to the anger stage. He's a stubborn man. He would never show his grieving in front of another. He will either grieve in private or he won't grieve at all. In his current mental state I am left to wonder: who is in more danger?

Kanji? Or myself?


	6. 05: Connections

_05: Connections_

The culprit didn't make a move on Kanji the first night. Or the second night. By the third straight afternoon, the second level is no longer quarantined off and Kanji is able to go up to his room once more. The investigation team had swept the entire bathroom, bedrooms, storage room, windows, and doors for any sort of prints or samples that didn't belong to anyone that lives in the house. They were still working out the tests but so far it didn't look good. Whoever our killer is has an uncanny knowledge of the intimate details regarding police procedure.

Inaba is a quiet place where very little happens. The biggest news had been Junes opening up several years ago and it caused several shops to close down. Tatsumi Textiles has supposedly been able to keep their doors opened; however, with Mrs. Tatsumi no longer around, the shop is undoubtedly closed. Due to the usual lackluster Inaba life offers, there had been dozens of neighbors flocking the shop. They weren't allowed in as Kanji refused to open the door despite their pure intentions to offer their condolences. In truth, it works better this way as it also means that no one in town realizes that Tatsumi is currently living with a detective either.

Currently I'm in the master bedroom. My current theory is that the criminal is someone that Mrs. Tatsumi knew and would be the reason that she hadn't put up a struggle. It bothered me. The criminal had to have arrived at the shop and she would have to let him in if there is no sign of forced entry. The murderer couldn't have killed her outside of the shop and dragged her home to leave the body. First off there were no signs of Mrs. Tatsumi's blood anywhere in the house except for the bathroom; secondly, the risks were far too high to make such a move.

Letters, photographs, and a personal diary are currently scattered out in front of me. I had found a shoebox in her closet where she had apparently kept her most personal affects. I haven't seen Kanji as he kept himself locked in his room since the moment he was able to get to the second floor. He also hasn't said a word to me since the first night. He currently ignored my presence in the house completely, which is fine for the time being. Eventually I would need to speak to him about his mother and the people that she liked to spend her time with.

"What the hell do ya think your doin'?"

I glance over my shoulder toward the door where Kanji is standing. He looks more than a little upset to find me in his mother's bedroom. "I'm looking for clues." I state simply.

"Like hell, y'rootin' through my mother's stuff!"

"She won't mind." Perhaps it's a bit harsh and uncaring. I blame the last three restless days and this entire case finally starting to get under my skin. I hear him walk away or _stomp_ would be a far more accurate description. The letters turn out to be a complete waste of time. They were letters that had been exchanged between Mrs. and Mr. Tatsumi many years ago; likely when they had been courting. Photographs were of a similar nature with some of them depicting a very small child (Kanji).

I empty the rest of the shoebox's contents onto the floor. A folded newspaper clipping is on the bottom of the box. I unfold it. "November fifth," is all I read before my eyes glaze over in a memory from my childhood. I remember… remember the fifth of November. The cold night blessed with the first fall of snow. We were heading back to grandfather's estate located right outside of Inaba. This wasn't exactly my first experience in Inaba. My parents were in the front seat arguing over something. I can't remember what it was they were arguing about; I can't remember the sound of their voices either. I was young and trying to cover my ears as their argument escalated into a higher volume. Then a horn blazes, my mother screams, and everything fades to nothing.

I shake myself out of my reverie and focus on the article itself. I stand up from the floor and begin pacing the room as I read the article. "Last night, local Inaba officer crashes into an oncoming vehicle." I soon realize that I'm reading the article that likely explains how Mr. Tatsumi died. Mrs. Tatsumi never did tell me the story, "After losing control of his vehicle on a patch of ice his squad car collided headfirst into…"

I slowly glance up from the paper and stare at the wall in disbelief. No… it couldn't be. It had to be a coincidence. I continue to read, "Officer Tatsumi is still in intensive care with no definitive word from the hospital. The passengers of the other vehicle were tragically lost save for the…"

Daughter…

I clench a hand at my chest as it tightens and suddenly I feel as though I am unable to breathe. The similarities… "…The man and woman have recently been identified as…" Shirogane…

Breathe in…

Breathe out…

"Their daughter is miraculously unharmed, current standings on her placement have not been disclosed…."

That is how. This is why Mrs. Tatsumi was able to figure it out. She likely remembered this article a couple of moments after I gave my name. She knew who I was and the connection she likely thought there was between us. She knew. She knew and didn't disclose any of this information. I hadn't thought to ever look up my parent's death because I was there. As a child it didn't concern me who else was involved. It wouldn't bring them back and when I got older I never found it important. I never knew. My grandfather said the other driver had died at the hospital in intensive care a couple of days after the accident.

"The hell's matter with you now?" He's at the door again.

"I'm sorry."

"I said, what the hell's matter with you?"

"No, I mean… I'm sorry." He looks at me strange and I finally realize that something wet is on my cheeks and my hands are shaking. I turn away and try to compose myself.

"Uh… what y'got there?"

"This?" I hold up the paper clipping and for a moment I consider handing it to him.

"Shirogane!" Dojima's voice comes from the radio on the floor. I fold the clipping and stuff it into my pocket. I would think about the situation later. I pick up the radio and clearly my throat before I radio in, "Shirogane here, what did you need?"

"I sent Satonaka to go pick you up, we got us another victim." I allow my eyes to trail to Kanji's form. His fists are clenched at his sides. The grip I have on the radio tightens slightly.

"That… would be unwise. It would leave Tatsumi open. This could be a ploy to get him alone once more."

"Can it Shirogane. You're still on the case, not Tatsumi's personal bodyguard. I'll have someone else watch him temporarily."

"The shift could cause our plan to be intercepted. It would be better if we kept things as they are."

"Look, one way or another, you're going to be at the scene Shirogane. Or, I will not only insure you are not stuck at Tatsumi's place, but you are also off the case."

"Affirmative." I respond before clipping the radio back onto my pants. I sigh and tug at my hat. A headache begins to grow in my head.

Kanji crosses his arms over his chest and turns his head to the side. He takes the appearance of nonchalance, "So, guess I getta have the place to m'self finally."

I release another sigh, "No… I'm bringing you with me."

There isn't any time for argument either because in that instant, we can hear someone banging on the front door downstairs. Walking pass Tatsumi, I make my way downstairs to answer the door. Officer Chie Satonaka is standing out there and lifts her gaze from my own to over my shoulder where Tatsumi followed. "He coming with us?" I nod my head, "Um… won't that be a bit suspicious?"

She has a point. I take a moment to consider this fact before I flick a thumb over in Kanji's direction, "Arrest him."

"What?" Kanji reacts and Officer Satonaka looks as perplexed as Tatsumi sounds.

"Arrest him in the sense that he's a suspect, we'll keep him in the back seat handcuffed. It's not like I would have had him examine the scene anyway."

"Well then how the hell ya explain you walkin' out here as well? Could jus' see ya now and it wouldn't make a difference."

"That is a risk we're just going to have to take." It had been my main point in not wanting to leave in the first place when Dojima radioed in.

"Huh, I don't think I ever pretended to arrest someone before. At least not since the academy." Chie pulls her cuffs out and steps into the house. "Hands behind you please, Kanji-kun." The familiarity and informal name use is a bit of a surprise to both of us. I hadn't heard anyone refer to Tatsumi in such a fashion and by the looks of it; he hasn't either, probably not in a long time. Officer Satonaka gives a clueless look at the stares, "Huh? What?"

"Nut'in." Tatsumi mumbles and turns his back toward her. Not before I catch the distinct tinge of pink dusting across his cheeks. Once we have him loaded into the back seat of the squad car, we take off toward the scene.

"I used to have to walk through here to get to school." Officer Satonaka commented as we drove along the riverbank. From the back seat, Kanji made a sound that I interpret to be in agreement to the statement. It makes sense since the street that rides alongside the river leads directly to the Inaba High School where they likely had gone.

Once the car is pulled to the side, I step out, "I'll have to ask you to keep watch on Tatsumi." I state. The officer gives a nod before I make my way over to the crime scene.

The body was already pulled out of the river. Among the investigation team, Detective Dojima is there. He likely already investigated the body since he had called me in. "Dojima-san." I greet as I step onto the scene. I glance around the area when I sense something is amiss, "Adachi?"

Dojima takes a drag from his cigarette before answering, "Home. He's on duty tonight." I nod and crouch next to the body. I'm handed a pair of gloves and I slip them on. The victim is female, young, possibly about my age. Her hair is dark and cut short. Her skin looks to be on the darker side than what the inhabitants of Inaba usually have.

"Who is she?" I ask.

"Still working on it. No ID."

"Anything in Missing Persons?"

"Not yet. Likely will get a call sooner or later though."

"I'm assuming, until things are confirmed, that the victim was drowned?"

"Yep."

Something catches my eye on her left wrist, almost unnoticeable due to her sleeve. I push it up slightly to examine it. "There's irritation at her wrist." Dojima crouches down on the other side of her body. He lifts up the right hand and pulls the sleeve up to show a matching bruised ring formed around her wrist.

"She was bound up I guess." He states before dropping the hand.

"Interesting."

"Shirogane?"

"If she was restrained, then this is a sign that she had put up a struggle."

"Someone tries to kill you, you'd struggle too."

"Yes, but, aside from this victim, we have not come across signs of struggle. Any restraints, such as the victim from the railway, were left on. Our murderer left the rope strained around her neck; however, where are the restraints and why did the murderer take them?"

"Got me. But it doesn't look like it was rope this time."

"Why do you say that?"

"Marks are too thin. Restraints were slim and likely sturdy if they were tightened enough to leave marks like this. They likely cut circulation off. But the wrists aren't the strange thing about the victim."

"What is?" To answer, Dojima pinched the edge of the victims blouse and pulled the top open a little to display what he had found earlier. I can feel my brow pull together as I examine the distinct black cross drawn on the left side of the victims chest. It was clearly written with some sort of marker, permanent marker considering the body had been in the river without the mark washing off.

"X marks the spot, right?" Dojima commented before closing the blouse again, "It's why I wanted you down here. Make anything of it?"

"I'm not sure… From all other signs on the victim it means nothing. She was drowned. What does the X tell us? Nothing at the moment but perhaps it's something that will show up on the autopsy."

Dojima stands up, "Guess we'll wait and see. Then in that case, I'm calling it an early night. Daughter has been giving me grief with these passed few weeks."

"You have a daughter?" It's news to me. As far as I had been aware, he's unmarried and living alone.

"Yeah." A play of the lips goes across his face. It indicates that he's trying to hold back a smile, "Little Nanako."

I stand up, "How old is she?"

"Oh she hit the big double 1's this year. She thinks she's an adult now and as such thinks she can give me a curfew on what time I'm expected to be home."

Despite what is around us, I find myself smiling at the statement. It sounds endearing, really, "I see. Well, I wouldn't want to get 'daddy-Dojima' in trouble for staying out late."

"Shaddup."

"Of course." I glance down at the victim for a moment more, "Will you have someone drop the results of the autopsy off?"

"Either tomorrow or the next depending on how long it takes. Those guys are starting to be overworked from this case alone."

"Have a good evening then." I take my leave and head back to the car.

Officer Satonaka apparently allowed Tatsumi out of the car because they are both standing outside of it speaking. Rather, Officer Satonaka is speaking away while Tatsumi seems to be the least bit interested. He's still handcuffed to keep appearances even though the whole thing might seem a bit pointless at the moment.

"So the victim was drowned?"

I give the officer a surprised look, "How'd you guess?"

A thoughtful look crosses the officer's face, "Well, I figured: we're at the river, so it's the most logical thing to find when you find a body, right?"

"Ah, of course."

The ride back is relatively quiet. I'm thinking about the case the whole trip but Tatsumi's sudden foul mood, well, fouler mood than normal, is not unnoticed. I contemplated asking him what is bothering him; however, it's a foolish question when the answer is likely simple as he's thinking about his mother. After all, we did just go another scene where the victim was likely attacked and murdered by the same person who killed his mother. No one says anything until we're outside Tatsumi Textiles.

"Here you go. Try to stay out of trouble." Officer Satonaka states and gives a wink at Tatsumi as she takes the handcuffs off of him.

"Yeah, whatever." He replies.

"See you guys later." The officer waves farewell before driving away.

"Think she coulda put them on tighter? Think I can't feel my fingers." Tatsumi mutters while he rubs his wrists.

"Wait a moment, please." Something catches my eye and I step in front of him and grab one of his hands.

"What the hell?"

"Hmm…"

"What?"

"The marks on your wrist are extremely close to being the same as the ones I found on the victim today…"

"Yeah? What's that mean?"

"…It means that the marks could have been caused by handcuffs. Which might explain why the culprit didn't leave the body restrained."

"Uh… how so?"

"Do you know anywhere to get real handcuffs?"

"Um…no. Why would I?"

"My apologies. It was a trick question. Fact of the matter is, there isn't anywhere to get real handcuffs around here. It would be extremely difficult. Only the police have them. I don't even have a pair on me."

"So what? You think she was arrested at some point or something?"

"No, quite the contrary. If the marks were made by handcuffs, then only a handful of reasons could be from that. Either an officer lost theirs or our killer has a more intimate understanding of the police force than I thought."

"Oh good! A cop as a killer, thatta be great. I mean, I never liked cops to begin with, guess I getta finally beat the hell out of one. Now can I have my hand back?"

"Yes of course." I release his hand and pull my hat down out of reflex. Tatsumi grumbles and starts toward the front door.

"Whatever the asshole is, he needs to find something different. I don't know what the freak has for water."

I tilt my head to the side slightly at that, "What do you mean?"

"This victim was drowned right? Asshole decided to put ma in a tub of water for no damn reason. I'm guessing he put all the victims in water or something."

"No, only the last two. There is no connection to—" I pause and stop walking.

Kanji is at the door by the time he realizes that I stopped following him. "What the hell's wrong now?"

"I need a piece of paper and something to write with quickly." He unlocks the door and pushes into the shop. I follow him while trying to maintain my current train of thought as I work the theory out in my head. We end up in the kitchen and before I know it, Tatsumi has handed me a pad of paper and a pen. I begin writing down the names of all the victims and information regarding the murders. Kanji is hovering over my shoulder but at the moment I don't care.

"I don't get it… what is all this?"

"I think… a connection to the murders.

"How so?"

"Our latest victim was drowned. At least, that is the call until an autopsy confirms. Your moth— the victim before was placed in a tub of water and her wrists were slit." I try not to pause despite the current subject, "The victim before that was killed by hanging, also, her wrists were cut, but after she was already dead. And our—"

"Wait… I don't get it. What's this shit mean exactly?"

"It's obvious. The murderer is leaving us signs as to how the next victim is going to be murdered on each body. Why hadn't I seen this before?"

"What about the first victim? Wasn't she just shot?"

"Well… yes." It's true. There had been no other signs left by the murderer, "But… it could be that he/she hadn't adapted this method until the second victim."

"What'd he leave this time?"

"You are assuming the murderer is male."

"Pfft… asshole seems to be targetin' lotta women, right? Gotta be a dude."

That is the most logical and usually correct choice to assume in such a case; however, I try to keep an open mind on these matters until I have concrete evidence that states one way or the other. I can't expect the same ethics to be followed by someone who has now detective skills to begin with. "Actually… this is not information I should be sharing with you. This is classified information, please forget about all of this." In my haste to connect the dots, I had seemed to let it slip my mind that I'm dealing with a civilian and not another officer.

"Dun give me that 'you're a civvie' bullshit. Like I said b'fore, I ain't gonna rest till I find this bastard and my best bet is probably gonna be with you."

"Don't expect me to be here long. It's likely this arrangement will be ending soon, you will have your house to yourself, and I will be back working on the case fulltime."

"Y'think I give a damn?" He moved to lean his back against the wall and scuffed, "I'll jus' follow ya if I have to."

"R-regardless. You should rest."

He rubbed at his face to wipe away his exhaustion from his features. "What 'bout you? Y'been not sleepin' either, right? When the hell do ya sleep?"

Now that he mentioned it, the fatigue finally started to catch up with me. "I will tonight." To prove my point, I pull out the radio Dojima had handed me and tried contacting whoever is on duty. "Shirogane to Inaba Police."

"Hey, Shirogane. What's up?" The unmistakable voice of Adachi came across the other end of the line. It's a little bit of a surprise but then I recall Dojima stating that Adachi would be working tonight. It makes sense that he meant on stakeout duty.

"Yes, I'm calling in to state that Tatsumi and myself will be turning in early for the night."

"No problem, I'll pull in closer to be sure nothing gets passed. I'll radio the other squads around the area as well for ya."

"Thank you." As I finished the conversation, something behind me 'beeped' and called my attention. Turning around I see Tatsumi at the microwave pulling out a mug from it. Coffee perhaps? "Caffeine will just keep you awake." I state.

"Ain't coffee. It's milk."

"You microwave your milk?"

"Yeah, hot milk helps me sleep."

"How…" What is the word I'm looking for? Ah, yes, "…odd."

Apparently that is not the right word to use based on the expression that slips across Tatsumi's face upon hearing my opinion, "Th' fucks odd 'bout it?"

"I meant no offense."

"No? Calling something _odd_ is in no way offense? Oh look at that raggedy hat y'got on. It's odd lookin'."

"Excuse me?"

"See? Didn't like it, did ya? Odd ain't the flowers and birds or whatever. Sayin' sumthins odd is sayin' it's weird, which is a step toward tellin' what is odd is sumthin' a freak would do."

"That is not what I meant."

"Well, I'll tell you what, Mr. Pint-sized Detective, I've been drinkin' hot milk for as long as I remember. It's sumthin my ma used to give me as a kid. So if that's odd, you can go kill yourself." And before I can even retort or apologize, he is out of the kitchen and heading toward the second level.

I let out a breath into my hands as I cover my face in frustration. That man is absolutely illogical, irrational, and short tempered. How he has avoided doing something that has landed him in jail is beyond all rational understanding to myself.

The next time I look up from my hands, evening has far reached into the later hours and I have a cramp in my neck and back from having fallen asleep at the table in an awkward position. I underestimated how exhausted I truly was if I had fallen asleep at the table. I push out of the chair and remove myself from the kitchen and head into the living room where there is a couch. In all honesty, I am surprised that I hadn't just slept at the table until morning. The light in the kitchen was off when I woke up, I don't recall doing that but Tatsumi might have wandered down at some point in the late hours.

After laying down in the living room, I look around the place in the darkness as my eyes adjust. It's surprising how quiet the place really is at night. The first night I had stayed after Kanji's mother was murdered; I had taken notice of the subtle sounds of the place. There had always been a constant low hum that the entire place seemed to give off. I had taken me at least twenty minutes to realize the sound had been coming from the refrigerator in the kitchen. I must have gotten used to it by now because I can't even hear it make any sound.

A sudden creak in a loose floorboard breaks the stale silence in the night. It comes from the ceiling, and in all likelihood, the second floor caused by Tatsumi's movement. It seems as though I'm not the only one awake at this hour. The thought occurs to me that I don't even know what time it is at the moment and I glance toward the small TV set that is positioned in the living room. I can barely make out the box and underneath it, if I recall correctly, there is a DVD player with a digital clock. I don't see anything.

_Odd…_

Sitting up I pull my sleeve up and press a small button on my wristwatch. A mini flashlight is built inside of my wristwatch and it gives off just enough light for me to see that the DVD player is, in fact, where I had remembered it to be. The only difference is that there is no display on the screen. Has it been unplugged or is the power out? I don't recall a storm being forecasted that would knock the power out. Standing up from the couch, I make my way toward the window and push back a curtain. Across the street from the shop I can see a single street light on.

I try the light switch on the wall next but nothing comes on; it immediately puts me on alert. My gaze flicks to the stairs leading to the second floor just in time to hear a loud commotion start upstairs. Before I can process what is going on, I'm running up the stairs at the sounds of Kanji's curses. I somehow manage not to stumble over my feet going up the steps but something large hits me at the top of the stairs and throws me back and tumbling with the mass landing on top of me.

I let out a hiss of pain that isn't heard over the curse that comes from the body on top of mine.

"Th'fuck I hit?" I hear Tatsumi say.

"Please get off of me." I try pushing him but he's too heavy.

"Shit." He curses and he's off in an instant and quickly running back upstairs. I try to follow closely behind but his legs are longer. I catch up with him at the end of the hall where he's looking out of a window. "Shit!" He curses again and punches the wall next to the window. "Asshole got away."

"Someone was here?"

"Y'think I fell into ya or sumthin? What the hell were the cops doin'? Asshole slipped right by them."

That's right...

I went to grab my radio but find it vacant from my hip. I left it on the kitchen table in my dazed state earlier. "Lets go to the kitchen. I need the radio." I tell him before leading the way. I use the flashlight on my wristwatch to light the way. I did not wish to fall down the stairs again; especially since I'm fairly certain I have a lump on the back of my head and can feel brushes forming on my limbs. Had I not been at the stairs I can only assume what state Tatsumi would have turned out to be.

Soon enough I have the radio back in my hands, "Shirogane to Inaba Police." I wait for a few moments before trying again, "Shirogane to Inaba Police. Adachi, are you there?"

"Oh hey Shirogane, what's up?" Adachi finally responds from the other end. He sounds a little out of breath.

"Where were you?"

"Uh… Kind of… fell asleep. You sort of scared the crap out of me. Still kind of recovering." He gives an uneasy laugh as he admits this.

"You are supposed to be watching the Tatsumi residence." While the volume of my voice remains relatively the same, my tone is dangerously crisp.

"Give me a break, Shirogane, it's nearly five in the morning."

"We were just attacked by our killer, they slipped in under your radar while you weren't doing your job." My voice reaches a higher octave than normal. I don't get upset very often. Generally it takes a lot for me to lose my temper, but when I do, it tends to be due to a case being botched by error.

"You serious? Crap!"

"Yes, and now the killer knows I am here as well. This likely was our only chance with this plan."

"Wait, let me contact the others, maybe he's still around. If he just left, we can still catch him!"

"Adachi—"

"Adachi out!"

"Wait…" It was too late. I tossed the radio back on the table and clasped my right hand on my face as I try to calm down.

"Friggin typical. Sumthin' happens and the Inaba Police are sleepin' on the job." I hear Kanji say from behind me.

"As much as I'd like to disagree on the opinion, I'm finding it difficult to do so." Why does my face feel wet? I pull my hand away from my face and touch it with my other. There's something wet covering it. Am I bleeding? Did I hit my head harder than I thought? I tested my theory with my clean hand but it came back clean. I don't recall hitting my face, but then where…

"Tatsumi."

"What?"

"Do you have a flashlight? Preferably something a stronger than my watch."

"Yeah, under the kitchen sink."

Using my watch, I find the large Maglite where he mentioned and turn it on. First I look at my hand and discover that it is indeed covered in blood. Perhaps Tatsumi knows some first aid, I'm likely still pumped through adrenaline that I don't even notice the injury but if I'm bleeding like this, than I need to have it looked at. "Could you—" I stop what I'm saying as I turn my light over to Tatsumi who is leaned against the frame of the kitchen door with one hand clutching left side. Blood is seeping through between his fingers. "We need to get you to a hospital." I quickly state.

"Ain't goin'. I ain't. Already was there, ain't goin' back."

"It would be foolish not to. Your injury… why didn't you say anything?"

"Ain't like I hadn't been stabbed before."

Stabbed…"Did your attacker leave with the knife?"

"Prolly."

I would have to investigate later. First, "Regardless, you need medical attention."

"Ma kept a first aid in one of the cabinets. I ain't goin' to a hospital."

Within a couple of minutes I locate the first aid kit, "Please sit down." I direct him to the kitchen table. I have him hold the light while I pull out what I need from the first aid kit. Once I have everything laid out I grab the light from him once more, "Remove your shirt."

"Uh…"

"I need access to the wound." I explain.

"I know that. Jus'… It hurts to lift my arm. It uh… aggravates_?_ it. I'm jus' tryin' not to move much to begin with."

"Very well… I will help you." I put the flashlight down, keeping it aimed at Tatsumi before I grab the bottom of his shirt. I manage to maneuver the shirt up and off his opposite arm and head before sliding the remaining arm out of the sleeve. I place it on the table. I begin my work on the injury. I known a decent amount of first aid as it was something I felt would be important to learn if I'm to be working cases on my own. One never knows the trouble they could get in.

"Did you get a good look at your attacker?"

"Yeah…"

That's good news. "Would you be able to describe him?"

"Sure can."

"Is it someone you know?"

"I dunno."

I stop and give him a look at that answer, "You just stated you could describe him."

His response is to glare, "Yeah, I did. Know what the bastard was wearing? Black. Every last inch of'm. The only visible thing 'bout'im was the eyes, and it's not like that does any good in the dark. Couldn't even tell ya the color of them."

"Oh… I see." I pause for a moment and try to take things in a different perspective. "What about physique?"

"What?"

"Their build. Body type, however you wish to describe it."

He snorts at that, "Scrawny lil' bastard. Shorter than me, pretty thin too, I think. I'll get him next time. Jus' you wait an' see. Bastard surprised me this time, is all."

"You are certain the culprit is male?"

"Yeah."

"How could you tell."

"Had'm in a bear hold, figured I had him right where I wanted and uh… I didn't feel… nothin' so…"

"You managed to pick up on that in the middle of your scuffle?"

"What? You callin' me some sort of pervert or sumthin?"

"No… I'm just impressed by your observation." I pause again and think. From the sounds of it, our culprit is definitely male. Which gives us at least one lead in the investigation. We're looking for a male killer. It's better than what we were at, "How did he manage to get out of your hold?"

Kanji gives a disgusted sounding snort at the question, "Broke out of it."

"That's impressive, given your size." It's true. From the way Tatsumi described the attacker, the person should have been easily overpowered once he got his hold on the culprit.

"Yeah, well… he had some fancy moves or somethin'. I dunno what the hell he did."

"I see." It sounds like our killer has training in hand-to-hand combat of some sort than. Still, these new pieces of information doesn't sit well with me. Add my earlier suspicions to the handcuff link and add the events of this morning, Adachi's coincidental bad timing.

"Um… You're zonin' out."

"Excuse me?" I glance up from my kneeled position in front of him. He's looking anywhere and everywhere but at me.

"You finished like a minute ago an' your hands are still on me."

I snap my hands away from the now bandaged side and stand up. One hand grips the brim of my hat, "A-anyway. I'm finished, although it would be better to get it looked at by the hospital."

He stands up and tosses his shirt over one shoulder, "Nah… feels good. Better than what I done before. So… what's eatin' ya?"

I contemplate whether I should divulge my current thoughts toward him or not. Against my better judgment, I decide to do so, "Do you recall what I said yesterday regarding the handcuffs?"

"Sumthin' 'bout the only way Inaba people would have them is through the police or sumthin'. Or I guess, lost shit, or import or whatever…"

"Yes… given that connection with the events of tonight, your description of the culprit being 'scrawny', and Adachi's response when I tried calling him in—"

"You're suspecting Adachi." Kanji finishes the thought surprisingly. I suppose he can't be as dimwitted as reports have made him out to be. "I don't see it, that bastard acts too much like an idiot, an' I highly doubt he'd be able to do what the bastard that attacked me did."

"I cannot brush the suspicion aside so easily. For now, he is a suspect."

A thought goes through Tatsumi's mind and is clear a cross his features, "Well… if that's the connection, just on the handcuffs alone, doesn't that pretty much leave all of the police as suspects?"

That is a very appropriate suspicion as well. While Adachi is my strongest suspect with all these connections, I can not just leave out the rest of the force, "All those who are male officers, we should be cautious of."

"Damn…" Damn indeed. "Never thought I'd see the day where I was right."

"What do you mean?"

"I always knew the police was screwed up in someway. So what do we do now? Can y'even report to the cops now?"

"I'm not sure what I can trust telling the police at this moment." I grab my arm and look off to the side in thought. "I need to clean up and make a call."

"Who y'gonna call?" Is that humor in his voice?

Whether it's sleep deprivation or my nerves finally spent from the morning's event I'm not sure. But I give release a very short laugh before controlling my composure once more, "Well… certainly not them. But someone I can trust. I'll arrange a meeting with him."

"Partner?"

"In the matter of information network, he is. He has connections all around and it's through him that I've managed to gain leverage on cases."

"He sounds shady to me."

"Hmm… perhaps. But I've used him for years. The last I spoke with him, he said he was headed toward Inaba; however, that was a year ago."

"Right."

Silence settled in the room and my thoughts drifted to my earlier discovery before this whole mess started. "There's something else…" I start before I can think about it. Maybe he already knows about the connection before his father and my own, or maybe he never cared to know. For some reason, I feel like telling him would make the tension between us dissipate at least a little; or, it would backfire and completely blow up in my face. I shake my head, "…but it can wait. I must… I must clean up." I retreat from the kitchen. Maybe when the case is over I would share my discovery or maybe I would just let it be forever; after all, once the case is over, it will be like any other time where I simply leave and be forgotten as if I were never there to begin with.

_-Cramped hands- Chapters… getting…longer. I really should have been doing homework while I finished this chapter but it's been sitting on my computer half finished for a week now. Been super busy. Anyways, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. On another note, I lost my contact for my precious loveable BETA reader, so if you are still out there, could ya email me again? So I can have your awesome skills look over the work once more. THANKS! ;_;_


	7. 06: Unbearable Games

06: Unbearable Games

There's something fishy about the whole thing if you ask me. Granted, I'm not the type that has 'connections' like that of a detective but if I did, I would at least have it with someone I'm comfortable with. Shirogane seems more uncomfortable with meeting this guy than I'm feeling. He didn't say as much but I could tell just by his body language alone. The little guy is trying to not make it noticeable but he's acting pretty strange, guarded. Then again, I suppose he's always been guarded and now that the police as suspect, he has even more reason to be nervous. Or maybe it was something I did; hell, I dunno.

The little guy managed to get in contact with this person and arranged a meeting. We had to wait until the next day until we could visit. Course, Shirogane wanted me to just stay at home and 'recover' from my injuries last night but I wouldn't have any of that shit. If this turns out to lead us into information regarding the asshole who killed my ma then there's no way I'm sitting off to the sidelines. Strangely enough, Shirogane didn't put up too much resistance; heh, good for him since I probably would have knocked him around a few times until he agreed.

The detective's contact ended up settling for Junes. Probably figured it would be inconspicuous or something; I'm not one who has claimed to understand how all this crap works. At the moment we're waiting in the food court for the guy to show up or something. Quite frankly, I'm pissed for waiting so long. He apparently set a time and place for us but has the gall to be half an hour late. It doesn't help that I'm friggin starving since I have eaten since…

Actually, when _did_ I eat last? Damn…

"Thas' it." I stand up from the table. The smell of that steak has been tantalizing me since we arrived. Sure it's barely noon but I don't give a damn at this point. "I'mma go get sumthin' to eat. If we're gonna wait in the food court, we mighta well make it look like we're here to eat, right?" Of course, that last bit is just a cover-up. Dunno why I felt the need to make up an excuse but whatever.

"Yes, I suppose sitting here does seem odd when we have no reason to." At least he seems to agree with the excuse.

"In that case, want sumthin?"

Shirogane holds his hand up and shakes his head to decline, "I will be fine."

"Nothing? Not a damn thing? I haven't eaten in awhile myself, when have you? I ain't seen you eat anything." At this the detective stares at me in confusion. "What?"

"I did not know you had paid that much attention to my presence to have picked up on that."

Damn, did it get hot suddenly or something? What the hell is that comment supposed to mean anyway? "It ain't like I pay attention or sumthin. I jus' know there ain't nothin' at my place to eat an' you been holed up there as long as I have."

"I see. Regardless, I will be fine."

"Whatever." I stuff my hands in my pockets and make my way over to one of the vendors. Junes is really the only big thing Inaba has going for it. It's the place where all the teens hang out and almost everyone does their shopping. If it ain't found in Junes then the next place to go to is Okina City. When I was in high school Junes was first put up and all the kids would wander to Junes almost every day after school. Not me. I never really had reason to go. That was also around the time all the shops in the Business District were closing up. Junes moved in and basically put all the family owned businesses out of business.

"Get me an order of the steak special." I say when it's my turn. I turn my gaze over my shoulder to ensure the detective is still at the table and no one has shown up. He hadn't moved any and still sitting in the same spot looking as impassively as ever while waiting for some dude who doesn't know how to tell time apparently. He said he didn't want anything but I wonder if I should order the little guy some food anyway. He's a scrawny little bastard so some meat could probably do him some good. Then again, if I do order him something, would he think it's weird of me to do so anyway after he said he didn't want anything?

Ah hell… "Eh… make it two orders, wouldya?" If he ends up not wanting it even when I go through the trouble of order it, then he can kiss my ass and I'll eat it myself. Oh wait… what if he's a vegetarian or something? Damn…

Once I pay I head back to the table with that worriment in my mind. I plop in the seat once again and stare at the little guy across the table, "You ain't a vegetarian or sumthin', are ya?"

The question seems to catch him off guard as he looks at me like I sprung another head out of my shoulder. "N-no. Why do you ask?" I shrug in response. He'll get the hint when they bring the food.

"So… no sign of'im?"

"Not yet."

"Ain't'ya worried 'bout him being so late?"

"It's an inconvenience but he has never been the type to be punctual."

"Sounds like a pain in the ass to me." I shift in my seat and stare at the rest of the food court. There isn't much to look at seeing how it's the middle of the week. The place is a lot busier during the weekend but all the teens that stock up the place are probably in school. Heh, sucks to be them. Always feels great to know that I'm down with that school bullshit. Would have been finished with it sooner if ma had let me drop out like I wanted. I guess it's an accomplishment that I managed to actually finish high school.

The smell of steak overpowers my senses as a tray is placed in front of me. "Uh, excuse me, but I never ordered anything." Naoto starts saying to our server.

"'lax. I ordered for ya."

"Wh-what? I thought I said—"

"Jus' shuddup an' eat it." I quickly cut him off before nodding my thanks to the server. Naoto looks more annoyed than grateful and I consider taking his drink and chucking it at him. Not my drink since I plan on drinking it.

"Thank you…" He hesitantly picks up his drink but something underneath the paper cup catches his attention. A folded piece of paper, my guess is a note. I try not to pry and just enjoy my food while he unfolds it. "This is…"

"What?"

"From my contact. He has laid out instructions, in a matter of speaking."

"Wassat mean?"

"We have to find him. He's left a riddle."

"What? We've been waitin' for him here."

"Yes, it's very frustrating." Naoto rubs his temples in annoyance, "He has a knack of making a game out of everything; however."

"So… what's the riddle say?"

"Some are canned, some are diced, some are squeezed, but some are left ripe. It's often a case of mistaken identity but it lacks the sweetness of its family."

"What… the… hell is that?"

"Is it not obvious?"

"Hell no."

"If it's speaking of something manufactured in several different ways, it's likely referring to a food of sorts."

"Yeah… okay… and?"

"We'd likely find the next clue in the produce section at the grocer floor."

"Uh… couldn't it be like… in an aisle or something?"

"No, I believe we're to find the item in its original state."

"An' that would be what? Celery?"

"Are you even trying?" Naoto seems annoyed but what the hell, this ain't my thing. Besides, I never said I'm good at riddles or anything like that.

"Well how the hell am I supposed to know? Do you know what it is?"

"Tomatoes."

"How the hell is it tomatoes? You're just pullin' that answer out of your ass."

"You can get tomatoes whole, peeled, diced and canned, or in several different forms of paste. They are also commonly mistaken as a vegetable."

"Wait… what? They ain't a vegetable?"

"No… they are in the fruit family." Why did it sound like great detective thinks I'm completely retarded now? He just finished saying that it's 'commonly mistaken' so why should it be surprising that I don't know this tippet? Damn… Tomatoes aren't vegetables? Maybe I should have paid more attention in school. That could have helped me out just now. Ah hell, it's not life changing information I guess.

Naoto stands up from the table, "Lets hurry."

"Can't we eat first?"

"We're on a schedule."

Ah hell, fuck that. I pick my plate up and follow Naoto further into Junes while scarfing down what I can of my meal. When I meet this contact, I'm going to wring his damn neck for being such an annoying ass. Fortunately the grocery is on the first floor of Junes and we make it to the tomatoes rather quickly. We go about looking like a couple of crazy people to outside people while we dig around in the tomatoes looking for something resembling another note. Naoto manages to find it first and begins reading it.

"My fur is soft, I wag my tail when I'm excited, I get left alone quite often, but so long as I have food I'm happy."

"Uh… dog! We have to look for a dog." I chime in quickly.

"Junes doesn't sell pets. It does sell pet food."

Damn… "This shit is stupid."

"You assessment of 'dog' is correct, I believe. We'll likely find our new clue in the dog food section. I'm impressed, you came up with the animal before I said anything."

'Before I said anything' not 'before I figured it out'. That was just his kind way of saying 'wow, you're not completely stupid after all', I know it. I have to resist the urge to strangle the detective right then and there. I wonder if striking him would have the same consequences of hitting a police officer? I better not chance it.

It takes us at least a half hour before we find the next note. There are a lot of different kinds of dog foods to go through and it's not like he minimized the selection for us in his damn note.

While waiting for Naoto to read the next note, I watch as the detective's brows furrow in confusion. "This… doesn't have enough information to go off of."

"What's it say?" Not that I would do much good anyway.

"Time is a precious thread that shrinks in the cold."

"Uh… that a metaphor?

"No… I'm sure it's referring to something in particular, but I'm having trouble deciphering what."

Okay, so that's good. Something that stumped the detective and his backup is someone who is incompetent to these sort of things. What the hell are we supposed to do when we can't solve one of the riddles? I release a sigh and turn my gaze off the side while the detective continues to analyze the note. I don't know why he needs to keep looking at that thing, it's not like it's going to change its message or anything.

We don't really have time for running around all over Junes just to find some creep that was supposed to meet up with us in the first place. It's hard to imagine I'm here helping a detective trying to solve a riddle. It wasn't all that long ago when I was still on the wrong side of the law with the police breathing down my neck and my ma stressing over my wellbeing. Hell, I was probably responsible for all the grey hairs she had on her head. It's still hard to imagine her gone, I think… I think I still don't believe it. Like, I know she's gone but I still can't come to accept the fact that I'm never going to hear her harping at me about doing one thing or another. Or see her working on orders for customers and ensuring that everything she stitches is perfect. That's how the business survived the mammoth of Junes really. She put so much care in all the fabric she works with that the customers got a quality that they couldn't get anywhere else with fabrics that Junes didn't sell. All of Junes' materials are so cheap that they—

"OH! I get it!" I pump my fist in the air.

"Tatsumi?"

I grin and fold my arms over my chest. Suddenly I feel smug, "What? Don't you get it?"

"…You figured it out?"

"What? Can't figure out sumthin' so simple? Man, and you're a detective?" I can't help but tease. Payback is a bitch and I intend to make this last.

"Are you teasing me?" Wow! He seemed to actually get upset with that remark. That's kind of funny actually. Who knew I could actually get under the shrimp's skin so easy?

"Hey, jus' callin' like I see it." I respond too easily.

"Perhaps you could enlighten me on what the answer is, before you feel it necessary to put down my abilities. There is no guarantee that your deduction will be correct." Was there bite in that statement? Pffft, whatever man.

"Cotton."

"Excuse me?"

"The answer, it's cotton thread to be exact."

"How do you come up with that as an answer?"

"Doubt me, huh? Well, midget detective, allow me to 'enlighten ya'. Junes sucks as a place to buy fabrics and threads. They sell only the cheap crap, mainly cheap cotton. When ya put clothes in the wash that are made from one hundred percent cotton, and wash it in cold water, the fibers of cotton compact, and shrink. Hot water makes the fibers expand, which is what you need to clean it with if ya want your cotton shirt to still fit after a wash. Since the asshole made a point in mentionin' 'thread' I'mma 'ssumin' he means cotton thread. Which Junes sells as well."

Detective Shirogane looks to me, to his note, and back to me. "That… seems like a logical conclusion." He sounds bitter, probably because I got something before he did. Ha! Goes to show him, I ain't completely stupid. Man that felt good. "How do you know so much about fabric?"

Oh shit. Uh… "Well… Tatsumi Textiles has been around from before I was born. Lived in it my whole life. Ma rattles this information off to costumers all the time. I was bound to pick that shit up eventually, right?"

"Yes, how foolish of me not to even consider that. Lets move on."

It turns out that my answer had been correct because we find a note on the third floor in the corner of the store where the small section of sewing supplies is. I still feel pretty good about myself even as Naoto unfolds the note. "This is your last stop, 'Everyday is great at your Junes'."

"What does that stupid commercial's catchphrase have to do with anything? I heard enough of that crap on the television to last me a lifetime."

"I assume this Junes has an electronics section?"

"Uh… yeah. Why?"

"You just gave me the answer. A television."

A few years back, the electronics section of Junes had been the least popular section. Well, it was popular to go there and look at all the fancy televisions but no one has that kind of money to spend in Inaba. Honestly, I don't know why Junes even kept the section around. The least they could have done was lower the prices or bring in models that are cheaper but they never did such a thing. As a result, the electronics section had, over the years, become one of the sections in the store that seems oddly barren compared to the rest of the store.

We looked around the electronics section for fifteen minutes looking for someone to show up or for another note. There are a few shoppers who simply gazed at a couple of televisions for a few minutes but they eventually left. The two of us stood in front of the latest models and they make my small box set at home look like a dwarf compared to them. I give a low whistle at the center television, "Now, thas' a television."

"Well! We happen to be having a beary super sale today!" I nearly jump out of my skin from the voice. Naoto and I turn around to come face to face with a large ass bear in some sort of circus outfit. "How 'bout it? Interested?"

"Sorry. We're not here for a television. We're waiting for someone." Naoto quickly turns the associate away. Why the hell is this dude dressed up as a bear? Is he a Junes mascot or something?

"That's too bad. I hear this baby's visual quality bearly has competition in the market. Shows look awesome. You name it, game shows, movies; especially murder mystery shows."

Something in Naoto's composure shifts as she eyes the individual in the bear outfit closer. I wonder what the fur is made out of? Looking at it closer, it looks like of soft. I wonder if it would be weird if I just reached out and touched it just to check.

"Ted?" Naoto questions.

"Teddie actually." 'Teddie' responds. "But you can call me Ted."

The detective closes his eyes and releases a breath. Yeah, I kind of feel like that too. "Cut the act, Ted. Why are you dressed like that?"

"Why my dear Naoto! I work here. You would be surprised at how popular 'Teddie' is with customers."

"Wait.. wait.. wait. You know this… dude?" I point at 'Teddie'.

"Yes. This is my contact."

"You're jokin'." I look between the two. She's not joking. How could this asshole be the contact that we've been waiting for?

"I'm sorry to say, I'm not." I can't even believe this crap. Why would Naoto Shirogane have anything to do with this creep? "Teddie, have you any information that I requested?"

The bear looks around to make sure no one is eavesdropping. Is he seriously going to pass on information while remaining dressed as a bear? What the hell happened to being inconspicuous and all of that?

"Not much I'm afraid. Even I have a hard time wrapping my head around this one." Teddie rocks back and forth while clutching his furry head.

"Any help would be appreciated, no matter how small."

"At the moment, the only information I have is this." With that, shoved a paw into the mouth of the costume and pulls out a paper, "A list of officers trained in some form of martial arts. Based on the limited information I was provided, that is all I could come up with. I also came up with Detective Adachi's records." He pulls out a packet and hands it over as well. "It seems he has been having money issues for quite some time. He seems to spend it almost as quickly as he gets it but I couldn't come across any trails that show what he purchases. This is likely due to him paying for what he's getting in cash."

"I see, I'll investigate that further. Thank you, this information will be useful I'm sure."

"I'll keep digging around, if I come up with anything else, you'll be the first to know!"

"Thank you."

We stayed in the electronics section until Teddie disappeared completely to continue work or something. The information he gave to the detective was already being neatly tucked away within the confines of his jacket. He probably had some inner pockets in the lining since I couldn't see where it was being stuffed. "So… wassat normal with that guy?" The whole thing was friggin weird to me. This is what detectives do to get information?

"The current employment is new, but the interactions felt the same as always."

"Weird… How does he get that information anyway?"

"While you may not know it by looks alone. He is an accomplished hacker and is able to get into the most secure networks through his computer. I'm not exactly sure how he does it, he has an uncanny skill when it comes to breaching through security measures in the databases. "

"So what? He hacked the police network?"

"Most likely."

"Ain't that illegal or something?"

"Yes, it is."

"Annnd you just let him do it?"

The corners of his lips quirk up ever so slightly. Seems like the whole thing is a matter of amusement to him, "I have no concrete evidence that he has done anything illegal and therefore, I have no justification in arresting him."

So, by the sounds of it, he wasn't about to get someone arrested who has the ability to get him any and all information regarding anyone, including the police. When the time calls for it, Naoto will uncover even the cops' dirty little secrets. With someone like Teddie, it seems like there isn't any secrets that can be kept. "Sca—ree…"

"We have what we came for so we should make our way back."

"Right." I wonder if this detective has ever used that Teddie guy to get information about people just out of curiosity rather than due to case necessity. He seems like the type of guy who wants to know everything about everyone so I wouldn't put it pass him.

Once we step out of the electronics department it's back into the crowded mall of Junes. Fortunately we're able to weave through most of the crowd without any hassle and we're almost at the entrance when someone catches my eyes. She was hard to recognize at first since I never seen her in anything other than her police uniform. "Ain't that uh… Officer Satonaka?" I stop and point across the store. She's not in her usual uniform but sporting a pair of jeans and a green sweater instead. Personally, I think it's a bad outfit but I'm not really one to voice that kind of stuff out loud. People would think I'm crazy.

"Yes. I believe it is."

"Who's she talkin' to?" The dude didn't look too happy. He looked kind of pissed, but then again, Officer Satonaka doesn't look too pleased either.

"That would be Yosuke Hiromura, if I recall the name correctly."

"Know'im?"

"That was the first victim's boyfriend."

"Oh…" I wonder if the guy also heard about me being a suspect to that murder? If so, I probably shouldn't hang around too long.

Just when I'm about to suggest leaving, the two split up and go their separate ways, Officer Satonaka notices us and runs toward us. "Oh hey guys, didn't know you were coming here. What brings you here? Shouldn't you be hiding out at Tatsumi Textiles in case the culprit shows up?"

"Uh…" It's at this point I realize two things: one, she hasn't gotten the memo of the bastard attacking us last night; and two, our reasons for coming here probably wouldn't be in our best interests of sharing with another police officer.

"Tatsumi's place has no food left. We simply came here to get something to eat." Fortunately the detective is always quick on his feet.

"Oh… where's your groceries?"

"We ate here. I don't cook." Ha, man I can be smooth to when I want to be. It wasn't even a lie either. I don't cook. I _can_ but I don't. Completely different meanings. "Was cravin' steak anyway."

"Oh man, steeeak. You should have invited me. I love steak!"

"Really?"

"It's the best food out there!"

"Ah hell yeah!" The two of us share similar looks. Ah, a fellow lover of steak. Who knew I could find something in common with a cop?

"Not to interrupt, but might I inquire as to why you were speaking with one of the victim's boyfriend?" Annnnd now we're back on the case. Man, I swear, this guy can never lighten up.

"Who? Yosuke? We're old friends. We went to school together."

"Uh… looked like you two were fightin'"

"Oh that? That's nothing. You should see us when we really fight. That's us talking normally."

"Sca—ree."

"With everything that's happened, I thought I'd stop by and see how he's doing but… ooh, guys are just dumb. No offense to you two."

"…"

"Eh, none taken." You know, now that I think about it, Officer Satonaka ain't all that bad. Sure she's a cop but she doesn't act like she has a pole shoved up her ass all the time either.

"Well, I think I put off my training long enough, I'll catch up with you guys later."

"What you trainin' for?"

"What else? To stay in shape. Can't let up now. Especially with some crazy killer running around Inaba somewhere. If I'm not working, I'm at the gym. Oh! Did you guys need a lift on my way there?"

"No." The response came from both Naoto and I. I think we both have had enough of her driving for awhile. I sure as hell don't want to get in a vehicle willingly.

"Oh… uh… okay. Well, see ya later."

She exits out of Junes and heads for the parking lot. "Due to my current suspicions with the police, I suggest we avoid Tatsumi Textiles tonight."

"Eh? Why?"

"I wish to observe the police tonight while they are on watch."

"So… what? You wanna stakeout the guys one stakeout?"

"For a lack of better way of phrasing, that is exactly what I wanna do."

"If we're gonna be starrin' at the cops all night long, then I'm gettin' snacks."

And I know exactly what to get too.


	8. 07: Caught With His Pants Down

Sorry for the long wait, I was going to have this up much sooner but I hit hell week for Alice in Wonderland. Anyways, here's the next chapter_._

_07: Caught With His Pants Down_

While Inaba still had not reached its first snowfall, the weather threatened to give the first dusting any day now. The temperatures in the evening dropped to the upper forties but beyond the twilight hours, it seemed to drop an additional ten degrees. It is still the fall season and its chilling grip was attached strongly on the city. The people of Inaba, accustomed to this, had likely prepared for the cold weather long in advance.

Regardless of this fact, this is not the first stakeout I have been on in chilling conditions. We had gone back to the Tatsumi residence and waited till nightfall before we slipped out of the building unnoticed by the police on duty. It was only after I learned who to expect on duty that I reported that I was 'turning in for the night' and shut the radio off. Tatsumi and I slipped out the backdoor and made slow progress through the district until we found one officer on duty.

While the vehicle is unmarked, Detective Dojima gave me the details of all the vehicles when we originally made arrangements to the officers staking out the place while I was planted inside. The current officer in the car was not one I know aside from what I read in a file. Officer Madison is thirty-nine years old and going on his tenth year on the force. He has made two attempts to becoming a detective, both of which were turned down. His record on the force remains fairly substandard for a place like Inaba. He's originally from Inaba and has two children with his wife of twelve years.

In the two hours that we've been watching him, we've seen no activity. Tatsumi and I can only be described as a pair of rebellious teenagers in our current predicament. While we had scouted the area until we found one of the vehicles, we nearly walked right on the street before I took note of the vehicle. Almost in a panic, or perhaps instinct, we had literally dove into some bushes and remained as such for the last couple of hours and peering through the branches at the officer in charge.

Tatsumi's presence was not needed but it was necessary if I wished to keep him safe while I did a stakeout. As our culprit already made a move in Tatsumi's home, it would have been foolish to leave him there unprotected. I hadn't been certain as to how well things would be able to go with having to bring Tatsumi along, but he had proven to be capable of remaining silent for the last two hours. He showed little interest in keeping an eye on the officer after the first fifteen minutes and made a point of simply lounging on the ground and wait for something to happen.

He had been a lot more patient than what I had originally anticipated from him. In my observations and analysis of his character, patient had not been one of the traits I had categorized him under. It's a wonder if the man will ever stop breaking stereotypes or stop surprising me one way or another.

I took a moment to glance at my watch to find that it's 12:39am. "Long nuff yet?" Tatsumi questioned in a voice that was barely a whisper.

His voice shook me from my thoughts and I glanced up to see him staring at me. He likely questioned because I actually took the time to glance at my watch. We had left the shop around 9:30pm last night. It took roughly an hour before we came across one of the officers on duty.

"Little longer." I went back to my observations. I can hear Tatsumi sigh at his post and I took note that he is likely running out of patience.

"Has he done sumthin' at least?"

"No…"

"I been thinkin'."

Against my better judgment, I take the bait, "About what?"

"Say our visitor from las' night was a cop. What if, while we're out, he visits again? Who's t'say he ain't already visited, found us not there, caught wind of what we're doin', and is now back in his car simply waitin' or sumthin' to prove he ain't done nothin'?"

"…The odds of you being attacked two nights in a row are highly unlikely."

"Why?"

"It would be a foolish move as after the first attack, everyone would be on high alert for the next few days."

"So y' don' expect anyone to make a move on me tonight?"

"In all likelihood, no."

"…Then why are we out here if they ain't gunna pull nothin'?"

I checked my watch again, 12:45am. "Alright, let's move."

"Where?"

"Detective Adachi is on duty again tonight."

"So we huntin' him down?"

"He is the most suspicious officer in the force at the moment."

"Peachy. Never liked him. Hope I can beat the shit out of him."

Were it someone else, I would consider the comment a jest but I have a pretty good handle on Tatsumi's personality to know when he is being serious with a comment or another. In all logicality, he would likely 'beat the shit' out of anyone who is likely our culprit after what happened with his mother. It's for this reason alone that I decided that now would be better than later to set the record straight on how a confrontation would and will go if such a confrontation is to occur.

"Tatsumi, while I appreciate your involvement with this stakeout, I must have you not harm any suspect in any way if a confrontation is to arrive."

"So what? You want me to jus' lay down and let the ass kill me? Sounds stupid."

"No. I assure you, while I am on the case, I will do my upmost to ensure your safety, you needn't take any risks."

"Uh… no offense, but that whole 'I'll protect you' plan didn't seem to work las' night."

I tried to come up with some sort of excuse for the failure that was last night but there is no way to look around the event that would give my folly any justification. I had failed to do what I had sought out to do, to catch the perpetrator, and to keep Tatsumi out of harm's way. The murder had literally slipped in under my watch and made an attempt at his life. I had failed on a level that I cannot even begin to accept.

So I have nothing to say in response to that comment. I felt my gaze harden for just a moment before I turned and led the way. I didn't look back to see if Tatsumi was following but I could hear his progress just fine to ensure me that he was. I let my thoughts settle on our target instead, Detective Adachi.

The detective is having financial issues; a large sum of his income is being used somewhere but unable to be traced. There are records of him withdrawing cash from his bank at large sums, almost identical amounts. From what I understand, he has shown incompetence since he began to work under Dojima-san as well and the rumor I've come across was that a demotion had been mentioned if Adachi doesn't start to shape up. He has standard debts: house bills and car bills repeatedly paid late or upstanding charges.

Of course, the real question is what he does with his money. What does he spend it on? One possibility, and a common one, is drugs of some sort. Inaba isn't known for the drug addicts or dealers around and neither are the surrounding areas. He also doesn't show signs of an addict but those signs aren't always visible for all addicts.

"Psst! Yo!"

I barely heard Tatsumi but gave him the decency to glance over my shoulder to see what he needed. He looked annoyed, "The hell ya doin'?"

"Excuse me?"

He tilted his head to the left— toward the road and I followed the gesture's direction with my eyes. There, on the street, outside of his car, stands Adachi on a cellphone. I had also effectively trapped myself behind the small coverage I came across. While crossing the clearing from one shrubbery to the next, I managed to reach a garbage can. Had I been Tatsumi, I would stick out like a sore thumb but this is one of the few times that my small size comes in handy. The fact that I can hear Adachi's muffled voice means that he hasn't noticed my presence when I made the brief cross to the trash can.

Tatsumi remained at the end of the bush and still giving me the annoyed look. I simply shrugged it off and took a seat behind my hiding place. I felt my nose twitch as I caught the first whiff of what I would smell for the remainder of my stay. Clearly the can is full. If Adachi did see me before, he likely thought I was some sort of small animal at a passing glance. He never did seem too bright in my encounters with him.

"Dumbass…" I ignored the comment as Tatsumi took a seat on the ground once more.

I peeked around the side of the garbage can and fixed my view on the detective. His back is turned and he faces his vehicle. While I can't make out exactly what he is saying, I can pick up the tone of his voice. It sounds lighthearted and happy; which is a clear indication that whomever is on the phone isn't someone he has a debt to.

There's a small tearing sound to my left and I tuck behind the trashcan once more in case the noise caught Adachi's attention. Looking over to Tatsumi, I can make out some small box tucked in his hands with the small plastic wrapper within freshly torn open. "What are you doing?" I barely kept my displeasure from my voice.

"Eatin'. Been out here for hours. I brought stakeout food. Tha's what ya do on a stakeout, right? Ya watch and munch, seen it in movies all the time."

"This isn't the movies." This time I didn't keep my displeasure from my voice, "Put that away, he'll hear you."

"Pfft. If he hears anyone, it'll be because you keep yappin'."

"That's..!"

"Hmm? Hey, can you hold on a second?" Adachi's voice is clear and both Tatsumi and I freeze on the spot. I can hear the sounds of his souls slapping against the pavement of the road as he approaches. I press my back against the trashcan and try to mold into the hiding place as best as I can without tipping it over. To my left, Kanji lays flat on his stomach, animal cracker in his mouth ready to be eaten and the box tucked protectively in his hands. In front of the bush, Adachi stands, I can see him clearly, and I'll surely be seen as well if he bothers to look around.

Adachi began to whistle as something unzips and my gaze lowers back to Tatsumi as his face is stricken with horror. Something begins pouring into the bushes. I am unsure if Tatsumi is being hit by… _anything_ but if he is, he remains firmly on the ground and unmoving. After a couple of moments, Adachi lets out a sound of relief before walking away, a moment after that, I hear his voice and the car door as he continues his phone call inside his car.

"Tha—! That bastard almost pissed on me!" Tatsumi at least had the luxury of waiting until Adachi moved completely away before he starts to rant. "That sick bastard, who the hell… ain't that like against the law or sumthin'? Pissin' on someone's bushes? Jus' wrong!"

"He isn't allowed to leave for any reason unless he's called to do so or if he's relieved."

"Well, sounds to me that he's relieved as he could be!"

"Please keep your voice down. There is no reason to be angry."

"No rea—! He just about pissed on me! What ya mean there ain't a reason."

"Well, had he known you were there, I'm sure he wouldn't have done such a thing. Just simply move to a different spot if it bothers you."

"Stupid bastard, totally ruined my appetite. Damnit…" He mumbled something under his breath but I'm not sure what. I think he mentioned something about a 'penguin' though. I probably simply mistook it, as it seems too odd of something that Tatsumi would actually talk about.

Now that Adachi is in his car, I can't hear his voice anymore. While it might seem odd that he would be on the phone to begin with given the job he's supposed to be doing; it doesn't set any warning bells as it seemed like something he would do. Adachi always came off as a slacker and incompetent when it came to the job and it only makes me wonder like times before how he managed to become a detective to begin with. He must have some family in the line of work that got him connections and the ability to hold the title. That or the law is lacking in their standards. I can only hope the reason is the former rather than the latter.

My family has never gone into the police force as there is too much red tape in the department that would hold back a detective. There are certain things that I am able to do that someone like Detective Dojima can't do without going through proper channels. Sometimes you need to take action immediately rather than getting permission. There are disadvantages to being a private detective as well; I can't officially make arrests, I'm required to contact the nearest station and wait for someone to come around. I can detain a suspect though. There are also some towns and cities that do not allow anyone outside of law enforcement to carry a firearm. Inaba is one of those places and it's that reason alone that I hadn't made a shot at the culprit when he attacked Tatsumi. I didn't have a firearm on my person. After my failure, I am bending the rules a little bit on that case. Our murderer is proving to be resourceful and I'm not going to play the fool a second time and go into anything unarmed.

"Jesus… I swear, I smell sumthin'."

"Then move." I don't know how many times I'm going to have to say this to him before he actually does move. It's not that difficult. I glance over to him just in time to see him peek over the bushes he's hiding behind. Then he's on the move, aiming to cross to the other side and pass me. That seemed to be his plan until he got between his hiding place and mine when a set of lights started shinning in our direction.

Tatsumi let out a curse and before I could even utter a thought, he's in my hiding spot and practically on top of me as he tries to remain hunched behind the garbage can. It's quite a feat given two obstacles: his size would be difficult enough to hide behind my spot, and the second problem is that I'm already there. My immediate reaction is to lean back but I fight against my instincts to keep from knocking the trashcan over. His hands are on either side of my head pressed against the can.

"Shit… car." I hear him utter in my ear and his breath is much warmer than the chilly weather.

I keep my hands pressed firmly to the ground. It pains me to not simply push him away and regain my personal space. "What?" I manage to question almost naturally. It almost sounded like my voice went a little bit higher than normal but he didn't seem to notice or care.

"It stopped behind Adachi."

I can't see anything simply because Tatsumi's crowding is preventing me from doing so. I can't really peek anywhere so I'm simply stuck starring at his chest. Still, Tatsumi can clearly see what is going on. If a car stopped behind Adachi, it could be someone to relieve him of his watch. I lift my hand up between us and manage to peek at the time: 2:13am. "It's too early for someone to replace him. What kind of vehicle is it?"

"It's uh…" I try and melt into the trash can as his chest comes dangerously close to smashing into my face as he peeks up, "SUV of some kind. Uh… white I think."

"Could you be more specific?"

"Cars ain't my expertise."

Perhaps it's a bit sexist to be surprised that he wouldn't know a make and model of a car by looks alone. That is a male interest, is it not? If I were to look, I'd be able to tell what it is but… then again, I'm a private detective so I best know my vehicles for these reasons. Still, Tatsumi is rumored to be involved or in charge of some sort of biker gang, wouldn't that mean he's supposed to be some sort of 'motorhead'?

Tatsumi lowered from his viewpoint and I can hear a car door open and close. "Adachi left his car." Tatsumi whispered.

While I value the information, I also value remaining hidden; especially given the oddity of this visit, "Stay quiet." Not to mention I'm not entirely certain that Tatsumi is actually hidden behind the trashcan so I would rather not draw attention in our direction by someone overhearing a faint whisper.

We remain in the odd position with the only sound I can hear is his breathing into my ear to my great annoyance. I can't pick up the sounds of footsteps or much of anything else because of it. I'm forced to fight my instinct to swat his face away so I can have my personal space and so I can simply hear anything. My right arm keeps twitching with anticipation to get him off of me but I don't let on to my inner battle. I keep my face neutral.

I don't hear a car door open but I do hear one close. Did Adachi's visitor step out of their vehicle as well? I swallow the lump in my throat and decide to chance a question, "Who is it?" Tatsumi leans back far enough so that his face comes into my view. He looks perplexed for some reason, "What?" My impatience is getting the better of me.

"Uh s'nothin'. Ya jus' sounded weird for a moment there, I dunno." He glanced around the trashcan, "Uh... no one is out. I think Adachi went into the other car. Lights are out but car still runnin'. Mmm… I dun see anyone through the windshield. Think they might be talking in the backseat?"

I decided then and there enough is enough and with his current position he leaves me just enough room to slip under his one arm and escape the uncomfortable position. He catches the movement and leans back and away to supply me with more room as well. Relief is instant when I have my own space again and I look to the vehicle in question. True to his word, there is no one in the front seat. The vehicle is at too harsh of an angle to make out a license plate number and I don't recognize the vehicle in question either.

When I proposed a stakeout I had assumed we would see one of our suspects do something out of the ordinary; I didn't expect one of them to actually have a visitor. If Adachi is the murderer then this person could very well be an accomplice. No one ever considered that the murders had multiple culprits and since one person attacked Tatsumi, I was fairly certain that only one person was behind all the killings.

The side and back windows are either tinted or it's simply too dark to make anything out; likely the former. "We can't see or hear anything."

"So… we get closer?" A valid suggestion with countless difficulties.

"Moving in we run the risk of them spotting us on the road from the side windows. Just because we can't see them does not mean that they can't see us."

"Right. Pfft, I got this." At this I simply stare at him before he makes his way further down the street. With no other idea coming to mind, I simply follow him this time. It only takes me a matter of moments before I figure out his plan. Rather simple and effective as it is, I'm surprised he had come up with it before I did but didn't voice it. We head down the road until we're far enough away and cross the road, making our trip back. When we near the vehicles we keep low to the ground, (easy for me but Tatsumi literally has to crawl to remain as low as I am).

We stop at the front of Adachi's car first. With our backs pressed against the front of the car, I peek around to insure the coast is clear. There is still no sign of passengers in the front of the van. I nod to Tatsumi as a signal and we both make our way toward the van on opposite sides. There is no door leading to the back of the vehicle on my side. I circle around the back and move to Tatsumi's side where there is one, just in case I decide that we need to intervene the conversation. We sit with our backs pressed against the side of the van and simply try listening for a conversation.

I still can't hear anything but I do hear what sounds like… music playing faintly from inside. It's soft and I don't recognize it. "Still can't hear shit." Tatsumi whispers low, "Prolly in there plannin' shit and we don't got nothin' to show for it."

"Shh. Be quiet."

"This don't feel right. We should do sumthin'."

"No. We shouldn't."

"We can take'm by surprise."

"Be quiet."

"Fine. I'll show ya how a real man gets the job done."

Before I can even reach out a hand to stop him, Tatsumi grabs the handle of the door and opens it up. I hear a couple of shouts, one from Adachi in particular yelling "CLOSE THE DAMN DOOR!" The command fell on deaf ears; however, as Tatsumi continued to stand there like a deer caught in the headlights. I stand up and Tatsumi seemed to snap out of whatever coma he had gone into and his hands went straight to his nose before turning away and taking a couple of steps away from the door.

I walk to the open door to come into Adachi's line of sight. "Oh crap, Shirogane?"

I take one look at the scene before me, "Excuse us," And close the door. There would be no dangers of being attacked by the people in the van tonight; especially having just caught Adachi with his pants down…

I turn my attention toward Kanji as he still stood a couple of feet away, "Are you alright?" Perhaps I missed the woman inside the van making some sort of attack on Tatsumi. Given the situation it wouldn't be a surprise.

"J-jus' stay 'way." I lift a brow at his response.

Perhaps earlier in my career I would have found coming across the scene as embarrassing but I've long since grown out of any prude-ness I may have had. That's not to say that everyone experiences the things that I have and can gain a strong foothold on such situations. Given Tatsumi's record, I would have assumed that he'd have been a bit less…responsive to the scene.

"Damnit…I th-think that bitch was my teacher back when I was in school." Ah, that could be a good reason for such embarrassments.

The door to the van opened once more and the two occupants from inside the van stepped out. They're fully clothed; albeit, a bit disheveled as they obviously hurried to get everything back on. The woman was older than myself, and perhaps older than Adachi. She had a figure that she clearly isn't shy about flaunting off and even now her expression is more smug than anything.

"Ah… so…" I can't even begin to imagine what is going on in Adachi's head but it's no surprise that he's at a loss on what to say.

"Might I inquire how this," I gesture to the two of them, "Is part of the job?"

"Ah, well… funny story. I was um… getting hungry, yeah! That's it, I was getting hungry!"

"Oh he certainly was." The woman added before leaning her back against the van and crossing her arms under her chest.

"Not helping…" Adachi mumbles to her, "Look, we've been running long hours, almost non-stop. I just needed to relax and… hey! What are you guys doing out here anyway?"

"I'm checking in."

"Why didn't you just use the radio?"

"….."

"Wait.. were you spying on me?"

"…."

"Holy crap, you were? Why were you spying on me? Wait, what? Do you think I'm a suspect now?"

"I have my theories."

"For real? Man… Does Dojima-san think so too?"

"I can't be certain of that."

"What makes me suspicious?"

I juggled with the idea of questioning him how he managed to become a detective when he can't even home in on details that would even bring me to this point. "You are losing large sums of money, for what?"

"Uh… what? Oh, that. Um… How do I explain that."

"I'm not cheap." The woman offered up casually.

"Didn't need to know that?!" Kanji said from his spot. Apparently he had actually been listening to the conversation after all.

"Would you be quiet?" Adachi moaned at the woman. I had to resist rubbing my temples at Adachi. Of course the one person on the top of my list of suspects had to be someone so inconceivably idiotic that it's laughably lame. "Look, Shirogane; I'd appreciate it if you kept this between us. I mean… what would Dojima-san do if he found out?"

"You be fired and likely both of you would likely received a hefty fine on top of it."

"Please man, I'll do anything! Don't make me get on my knees and beg you."

"Oh hoo, actually—"

"You need to leave." I cut the woman off, "Or you [i]will[/i] be placed under arrest."

"Fine." She brushes a hand through her hair and walks around to the driver's side.

"Um…" Adachi waited for my response. I stared at him as I considered my options. On the one hand I could simply turn him into Dojima and explain the whole situation. Adachi would get fired and likely be unable to hold any job in the police department anywhere with this situation on his record. A man such as he doesn't deserve to be a detective. He seems completely clueless, useless, and I can't even fathom how he managed to stick around this long.

On the other hand, letting him off the hook would give me leverage against him that I can possibly use in the future. Being a private detective and having very little to no jurisdiction in the area makes getting clearance for things rather difficult. Someone in Adachi's position would have an easier time getting permission to investigate places without fear of being charged with trespassing. He could also get more information from within the department than I ever will.

"Oh boy, I'm screwed, aren't I?" He said more to himself than to me.

'_Almost were,'_ I put the weight on my back foot and crossed my arms, "I will… think on it. For now, I suggest you return to your post."

"Really? I mean—yes sir!" The van pulled away as Adachi frantically made it back into his own car.

"Yo, y'not gonna turn him in? That gross bastard." I turned my attention to Tatsumi who faced me. His face looked fine. My eyes drifted to a streak of red on his hand. I gestured to it questioningly, "Uh… bitch kicked me." He answered; although he seemed to need a moment to think about it. "So? Y'gonna turn him in or not?"

"I don't think so."

"Why the hell not? Bastard wasn't doin' his job."

"Have you ever read a detective novel before, Tatsumi?"

"No."

"Have you ever watched a detective movie?"

"Uh… might've once, I think. Dunno what that has to do with this though."

"Private detectives, like myself, are only as useful as their network of information. Friends are a luxury in the field, those who willingly give the information. Friends can be bought out; however, those you have blackmail on will less likely turn on you than a friend."

"That's some twisted shit. Y'trust him to be less likely to stab ya in the back than a friend?"

"Private detectives build a network through blackmail more than friendship. Having him wrapped around my finger, as a manner of saying, could prove beneficial in this investigation."

"And when the case is over?"

I turned around and took a couple of steps away from Tatsumi, deciding to head back. I paused for a moment to answer though, "He doesn't deserve to be a detective anyway."

"Tha's cold."

"Enough. We'll head back for the night. Tomorrow I will hopefully come up with a new lead."

"Ya mean, this was it?"

"At the moment, yes. Until I acquire further information. Another murder would also give us new information."

"Ain't that a pit of a piss poor method to work with?

"Sometimes cases can't be solved without further activities from a criminal and since they seem to have you as a target, we'll need to search who would want to attack you."

Tatsumi looked contemplated for a moment. I felt my head tilt and I can almost feel the gears turn in his head.

"Got an idea. But y'ain't gonna be able to go dressed like that."

What is that suppose to mean?


End file.
